


Flavor of the Day - Dreamsicle

by zebraljb



Series: Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, New Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy calls the number on the card and finds out that Harry and Merlin want more than just a one-night stand.





	1. Chapter 1

DREAMSICLE  
ONE

Eggsy normally hates the fact that he lives alone. He hates the fact that he has to live in the tiniest flat in all of London just because he can’t find a roommate. If he laid flat on the floor and stretched he could probably touch each wall with his toes and fingers (Roxy says he’s exaggerating when he says that but he swears he isn’t), but it’s all he can afford.

Other times, however, he’s thankful for the solitude, and tonight is one of those nights. He finishes up his shift at the ice cream shop, working so efficiently and quietly that Roxy asks if anything’s wrong. “Did one of those men hear you? Did they say something to embarrass you?”

“No, swear down, they didn’t say nothing,” Eggsy lies.

And now he’s hurrying in the door of his flat, the business card burning a hole in the back pocket of his jeans. He lovingly slides it out and palms it as he flops onto the sofa and carefully places the card on his poor excuse for a coffee table. Two large packing boxes (full of trainers, just to keep them stable, of course, not because he has a shoe fetish whenever he has extra cash) with a board across them, but it’s enough to hold one business card. One business card that seems to hold a lot more weight than just paper.

Eggsy stands back up again, toes off his work shoes and peels the tight jeans from his body. He then sits back down and looks at the card. Is he going to do this? Yes, he is. He pulls his semi-erect cock through the slit in his pants and just holds it for a moment, staring at the card. He remembers the voice in his ear, thick with Scotland and full of absolutely sin. “He likes when I ask for his cock, and would prefer that ye ask nicely as well, even as we fuck your mouth and arse together.” Eggsy moans, imagining Harry standing before him, tall and gorgeous and proud. 

“Fuck, Harry, please…please give me your cock…let me suck it, please…” Eggsy groans, his hand quickly working his cock from semi-erect to fully hard. It doesn’t take much, not with the lovely inspiration from just hours before. 

“Our pricks ARE proportionate to our height, and…the only vanilla thing about me is my ice cream preference.” 

“Yes…Hamish…fuck…please fuck me…” Eggsy pants. He shoves at the elastic of his pants and pushes them down, flinging them across the room with a kick. He places his heels on the board and slides down a bit, giving himself better access to his arse. He sucks two fingers of his left hand and gets them sloppy before using them to orbit his hole. “Hamish…fuck yeah…yer so big FUCK…” He works the fingers inside as he strokes his cock. He whimpers, fucking himself with both hands, imagining another pair of hands on his waist, pulling him back to meet each thrust.

Eggsy comes with a shout, back arching as his arse almost slides off the sofa onto the floor. “I’m sure ye taste sweeter than anything this shop has to offer,” he remembers Hamish saying, and his eyes flutter closed.

When he stumbles out of his tiny closet of a bedroom at ten the next morning, the card is shouting at him from the living room. Not shouting, really, but angrily glaring at him from its place on the ‘coffee table.’ He makes himself a cup of coffee and sits down on the sofa, frowning at the card. “He didn’t mean it,” Eggsy says to the card. He picks it up and studies it. Kingsman Tailor, Saville Row. Doesn’t get more posh than that. He can’t imagine Hamish giving him a false name, although it says Merlin on the card and not Hamish. “Oh, fuck it,” he says finally. He reaches for his phone and opens a text. “Is this Merlin Hart?” Eggsy says out loud as he types.

 

“Harry, ye need to get up. Ye are sleeping the day away,” Merlin says almost angrily. 

“Holiday,” the pile of pillows says.

“Holiday does NOT mean ye turn into a slothful pile of waste. It means…”

“It means I have you here to grumble at me all day, not just at work.” Harry’s tousled head appears from the pillows. 

“It’s ten o’clock!”

“I’m proud of you. You’ve mastered the art of telling time.” Harry rolls onto his back and groans. “You’re an ogre.”

“I am not. I am…” Merlin’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he sighs. “I am going to kill whoever’s on the other end of this.” He doesn’t recognize the number, although it’s someone asking for him by his work name. “Hold that thought…I will continue ‘grumbling’ at ye shortly.” He responds in the affirmative and waits.

“You woke me to watch you text?”

“No, I…” Merlin’s eyebrows go up.

“What is it?” Harry sits up immediately.

“I received a text that asked if I was Merlin Hart, when I said yes, he replied, ‘My name is Eggsy Unwin, I work at Sweet Dreams.’”

“It’s him,” Harry whispers. 

“It would appear so. What would ye like me to say, Harry?”

“Well…I suppose asking him to come join us here in bed right now is out of the question?” Harry teases.

“Yes, it is…at least until ye brush your teeth.” Merlin thinks for a moment. “Why don’t we ask him to meet us tonight for drinks? Someplace public and loud, where we can discuss things without anyone overhearing something that might sound improper.”

“Excellent, darling.”

Merlin mumbles as he types. “I remember you. Thank you for reaching out.” He waits for a moment. “I wasn’t sure what to say,” he reads out loud. “I’m a little nervous.”

“Oh, that darling boy.” Harry practically swoons and Merlin rolls his eyes.

“Harry and I would like to meet you for drinks if you are free.” He waits. Harry frowns. His phone buzzes and they both jump. “That sounds aces. I’m off tonight.”

“He’s off tonight,” Harry repeats.

“I can read, Harry, thank ye.” If Harry wasn’t so adorable Merlin would be annoyed. “How about we meet at a pub called The Fool’s Gold around seven?” Merlin types. It’s a pub he and Harry enjoy, not far from the ice cream shop. “Sounds good,” Merlin reads when his phone buzzes again. “See you then.” 

“Well. That was easy.” Harry hops out of bed and heads for the en suite. “I need to get ready.”

“Harry, we’re meeting him in nine hours.”

“It takes a long time to make myself look good.”

“Hardly,” Merlin snorts, leaning in the doorway. “All ye need to do is run a comb through your hair and you are a work of art.”

“You are biased,” Harry says, smiling at him. He quickly brushes his teeth and then gives Merlin a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love ye, too, but we have things to do before we meet him. Food shopping. Laundry.”

“Of course. Do you think it would be too forward to bring him a gift?”

“Are ye courting him like some Victorian toff?” Merlin scolds. “We will buy him drinks. That’s a good enough start.”

“You’re right,” Harry sighs. He puts his arms around Merlin and presses their foreheads together. “You know I love you more than anything, right?”

“I do. And I love ye just as much,” Merlin vows.

“Good.” Harry starts the water in the shower. “Do you think my dark blue suit is too much?”

“I think YOU are too much,” Merlin says and storms off to start the laundry. 

 

Eggsy paces on the pavement in front of the pub, biting at his thumbnail as he glances in the large window. Fuck, there they are, at a round booth in the corner. They’re just as gorgeous as he remembered. Harry is in a dark blue suit, the lamp above their heads gleaming over his dark hair, and Hamish is in what looks like jeans and a green button-up. Eggsy looks down at his jacket and polo in dismay. It’s the nicest thing he owns, and he’s wearing his best jeans and favorite winged trainers, but obviously he can’t hold a candle to the two of them. He whips the snapback off his head and clutches it in his hands. Maybe he can text Hamish, tell him he got sick. He’s trying to prepare a good lie when Harry’s eyes meet his through the window. He’s shocked to see Harry’s face light up. He looks as excited as Eggsy, and immediately nudges Hamish. Hamish turns to look and his handsome face is graced with a beautiful smile. Eggsy gives a small wave, takes a deep breath, and enters the pub. 

Harry and Hamish both stand up to greet him. “Eggsy…good to see you,” Harry says. “Harry Hart.” He actually holds out his hand and Eggsy shakes it.

“Eggsy Unwin.”

“Of course you know my husband, Hamish.”

Eggsy looks at him inquisitively. “Yeah, hi again, but your card said…”

“It is a long story, but I am known by Merlin at work,” Hamish says, also shaking his hand. “Only a few people know my given name.”

“What would you like me to call you?”

“Whatever ye wish, lad.” Hamish smiles down at him and yeah, Eggsy’s fucked.

“Have a seat, my boy.” Harry motions to the booth. Eggsy climbs in and they sit on either side of him. Already he’s the filling in the sandwich and it feels surprisingly normal. “Forgive us for starting without you.”

“That’s fine, but you did say seven, right, Hamish?” Eggsy asks with a frown.

“Aye. Ye will learn that Harry has a problem with punctuality. I’m surprised we were here early…someone was a bit eager.” Hamish winks at Eggsy and Harry blushes.

“Oh.” Eggsy blushes as well.

“What can we get ye, lad? Tonight is on us.”

“I couldn’t let you…”

“Please let us,” Harry says softly, touching Eggsy’s arm.

“Um, okay, a pint of whatever…lager’s good.” 

Hamish calls the waiter over and orders Eggsy’s lager. “Thank ye for coming out to meet us,” Hamish says when the waiter walks away. 

“Course…was a bit nervous texting you, like I said. I’m…I don’t usually talk that way about customers,” Eggsy replies, and it’s mostly true. He’s made comments here and there, but nothing like he’d done with them. “I’m glad you wasn’t offended.”

“Not in the slightest, Eggsy. It was quite flattering,” Harry promises. 

“Aye,” Hamish agrees.

Eggsy smiles his thanks at the waiter when the lager is placed before him on the table. He thankfully takes a large gulp and fidgets a bit. “So, uh, you’s tailors?”

“Not exactly. Harry is. I run the website for the shop and take care of ordering supplies,” Hamish says. 

“Um, did you meet at work?”

“Yes. Thirty years ago.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy blurts out. “That’s longer than I’ve been alive.” They both chuckle. “God, that sounded horrible. I’m sorry.”

“It’s the truth,” Hamish says. “We met thirty years ago, and got involved five years later.”

“Still longer than I’ve been alive.”

“How old are ye, lad?”

“Twenty-three.” Eggsy notices Harry and Hamish exchanging looks but they don’t seem too upset. “How long ya been married, then?”

“Five years,” Harry replies, giving Hamish a fond look. “He made an honest man of me as soon as it was legal.”

“As if I could ever make an honest man out of ye, Harry Hart,” Hamish scoffs, but his eyes twinkle.

“Tell us about yourself, Eggsy,” Harry says encouragingly.

“Well, as you know, I work at the shop full time. Grew up in the Estates, manages to move out a year ago.”

“Do you live on your own?”

“Yes, in a tiny shoebox of a flat. Suits me well enough, though…not there much since I’m always working.” He shrugs. “Guess that’s about it. I don’t have much of a story.” He absolutely will not tell them the truth.

Harry and Hamish exchange glances again. “Do ye have family in the Estates still?”

“Yeah. My mum and little sister…and my stepdad.” Eggsy can’t help but make a face. They sip at their drinks but say nothing, although Harry’s leg is suddenly pressed against his in a comforting manner. “He’s a fucking bastard, see, and I couldn’t stand it there another minute. Live on rice a lot, don’t hardly got no furniture, but it don’t matter. Was able to get out of there, didn’t have to see his ugly mug one more second. And he’s a lot nicer to Mum and Daisy when I ain’t around.” Eggsy snaps his mouth shut, surprised at what he’s just revealed. Well, now they know. He’s a loser.

“Working full-time, managing your own flat, that is quite something for a man your age,” Harry says. “I am quite impressed.”

“Ain’t nothing special,” Eggsy mutters. “Want to go to uni, maybe someday I can save up.”

“To study what, Eggsy?” Hamish asks.

“Dunno, really. Thought about being a teacher…wanna go back to a school like mine, let kids know they’re worth something. When I was younger, was really into gymnastics…maybe thought I’d teach physical education or sommat. I was in the Marines for a bit, but Mum…I had to quit,” he finishes sadly. 

“I also came from a less than affluent background,” Hamish tells him. “I worked very hard to get out of my tiny town, and then I had a bit of a luck and worked even harder to get where I am now.”

“Well, I’m working hard…still waiting on that bit of luck, though,” Eggsy says with a sigh.

They order another round of drinks and make a bit of small talk. He likes watching them interact. They’re constantly bickering but it’s quite obvious that they’re deeply in love. He’s not quite sure what they’d want with someone like him, but he supposes he knows. Tight jeans go a long way, and it’s not like it’s the first time he’s been propositioned. They seem very interested in him, however, asking about his favorite kinds of music, what movies he likes, even his favorite ice cream flavor.

“If you’ll excuse me, I will be right back,” Harry says after about ninety minutes. He gets up and leaves the table, heading for the loo.

“I’m sure you’re quite confused right now, lad,” Hamish says.

“Not gonna lie, not real sure why I’m here,” Eggsy admits. “Two fit gents like you, can’t imagine you need to go to the local ice cream shop to find a piece of arse for the night.”

“We most certainly do not,” Hamish replies. “And that is not how we see ye.”

Eggsy swallows hard. “It…it ain’t?”

“Nae.” Eggsy feels Hamish’s hand on his knee under the table. It doesn’t move any higher, just comfortably rests there. Eggsy slowly starts to relax, his body loosening. “Harry and I have enjoyed welcoming a third man into our relationship now and then. We do tend to look for someone younger, although I will admit you’re the youngest man we’ve ever gotten to know in this way.”

“How old are you?”

“I am fifty, and Harry is fifty-two.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy whispers. “Never woulda guessed it.”

“Thank you…we try to stay in shape,” Hamish says modestly. “Harry and I did not enter that shop looking for a new friend. It was completely innocent, and we never would have thought twice until I saw what ye were saying. You were completely unexpected…a lovely surprise.”

“Oh.” Eggsy studies his hands.

“Eggsy,” Hamish says quietly and Eggsy slowly looks up at him. Hamish moves a bit closer, his hand squeezing Eggsy’s leg under the table. “While ye are absolutely beautiful, and I would love for us to do everything ye said yesterday, it is nae all we want. We want to find someone to include in our lives. Go to dinner, cuddle on the sofa, go to concerts or even something as mundane as shopping.”

“So you…you wanna date?”

“Aye, I suppose so.”

“And you wanna date…me?”

“Aye.”

Eggsy quickly finishes the rest of his pint, mind racing. Hamish motions for another and Eggsy doesn’t refuse. They want to date him. These two beautiful men want to spend time with him. Not only in bed, but out of it. This was NOT what he’d expected. He expected to meet them for drinks and then go back to theirs, a wonderful night ending in the walk of shame for him the next morning.

Harry comes back to the table and immediately looks worried. “Are you all right, my boy?”

Eggsy tries not to notice how lovely that sounds, Harry calling him his boy. “Yeah. I guess…I guess I don’t really understand why you would wanna date someone else when ya got each other? I mean, you know I think you’re fucking gorgeous, covered that yesterday. And you’re both kind and smart, and funny. You seem like real nice blokes, and the way you look at each other…why would you need someone like me?”

“I suppose that might be quite difficult for you to understand,” Harry muses. “It’s not because Hamish can’t provide something for me, or that I can’t provide something HE wants. We are looking to add to our relationship, not substitute into it.” Harry winks at his husband. “Although I do know he wouldn’t mind having someone do what he says now and then in the bedroom.”

Between the idea of them dating him and the pints of lager, Eggsy’s mind is swirling. He starts talking before he can filter the words. “About that…gotta be honest about something.” 

Now Harry’s hand is on his other leg. “Don’t worry, darling, it’s all right.”

“Like you calling me that,” Eggsy says, the filter apparently off his mouth yet again. “I know how I sounded yesterday, all cheeky like, all bragging and running my mouth. Truth is…I don’t got any experience with two blokes. I don’t got much experience like, dunno, being a sub or whatever you call it? I just know I’ve always liked the idea of being put in my place…told what to do. Like the idea of being…used.” His face turns red and he looks at his beer. “Got experience with enough blokes, not too bad in the bedroom, at least from what they told me, but I ain’t never been with two men, and I definitely ain’t never been with men like you.” There. Now they can pay for the drinks, bid him goodnight, and ask him to lose Hamish’s number.

“We don’t live any sort of BDSM lifestyle, lad,” Hamish says finally. “We don’t want a young man to wear a collar and be hand-fed at the table.”

“Although the idea of you crawling is very appealing,” Harry says, and Hamish glares at him. Eggsy has to smile at that.

“Outside the bedroom we are equals in every way, and we would treat ye as our equal as well,” Hamish continues. “In the bedroom, it is just like I said. Harry likes to be bossy. I allow it. And as far as telling ye what to do, we can definitely do that.”

“If you decide you wish to pursue this kind of relationship with us, Eggsy, we would first sit down and work out some ground rules,” Harry says. “Hard and soft limits…expectations.”

“We would never wish ye to do something that makes ye uncomfortable, Eggsy.” Hamish moves in close, his voice low. Eggsy tilts his head to hear, inhaling the lovely scent of Guinness mixed with a husky cologne. “I would love to undress ye and find out if ye are as beautiful naked as ye are clothed. I would love to fall asleep with my arms around ye as Harry wraps around me. I would like to know what makes ye laugh, what makes ye cry. I would love to watch my Harry simply wreck ye so I can put ye back together piece by piece until ye are shuddering in my arms.”

“Bloody hell,” Eggsy practically whimpers.

“Does that sound good to you, my boy?” Harry whispers from the other side. 

Eggsy takes both the hands from his knees and presses them to his rock-hard cock, which is now pushing against the front of his jeans. “You tell me if it sounds good to me.”

Harry laughs and Hamish raises an eyebrow. “I believe it does.”

“I guess I still don’t know what you want from me other than, well, that.”

“Eggsy, you are a very attractive young man. But you’re also a hard worker. You seem quite responsible and very smart. These are all traits we admire,” Harry tells him. “And the fact that you said those things about us…I assure you that has NEVER happened before. It was quite…intoxicating.”

“Intoxicating?” Eggsy repeats.

“Yes.” Now it’s Harry who leans in close. “When we went home last night, I jumped on Hamish as soon as the door closed. He sucked me off until I came down his throat, all the while stroking himself to completion…all over the floor.” Eggsy actually whimpers. “And the entire time that was happening, we talked about you and all the lovely things we’d like to do to you. With you.”

“Ain’t never met anyone like the two of you,” Eggsy finally manages. “Never thought blokes like you would give me a second glance.”

“We definitely gave you more than a second glance, lad,” Hamish says, and Eggsy smiles a little. “But if sex is all ye are after, I’m afraid this cannae continue,” Hamish finishes, and Harry nods in agreement.

“No! I mean, yeah, I get it. I don’t…I don’t just want sex. Been having a real nice time tonight, even before ya started spouting porn in my ear.”

Harry laughs long and hard. “Oh, I cannot wait for us to get to know each other better, Eggsy.”

“Well, uh, when do you wanna see each other again?” Eggsy asks almost shyly. “Work nine to six tomorrow and one to nine on Wednesday.”

“Why don’t ye come over for dinner tomorrow night?” Hamish suggests. “If ye feel comfortable enough to come to our home, that is. Harry and I are on a well-deserved holiday this week.”

“Wonderful idea, Hamish. I can cook!” Harry looks pleased at the thought. “And we can talk some more, without worrying about anyone overhearing us.”

“As long as you don’t got like, I dunno, dead bodies in the loo?” Eggsy says with a chuckle. Hamish’s face remains impassive but Harry clears his throat and looks away. “Uh…yeah. Dinner sounds aces. Gonna have to stop home to shower and change, though.”

“You can do that at our house,” Harry says immediately. “Come right from work.”

“Someone is a little eager,” Hamish whispers, and Eggsy turns pink. “But I’m looking forward to seeing ye again as well. If ye wish to just clean up at our house, it will nae be an inconvenience.”

“All right…I’ll bring my stuff to work with me.”

“Well, let’s get you home so you can rest up for tomorrow. You’ll need it.” Eggsy chokes on the last sip of his beer. “For work, of course,” Harry says innocently.

“Ye are a rogue, Harry Hart,” Hamish snaps. “We would nae expect anything to happen tomorrow night, lad. Not without a great deal of communication.”

“I understand. And maybe it’s you two that would need the rest,” Eggsy says just as innocently. Harry’s ears turn pink and Hamish clears his throat. “I mean, since it’s your ‘well-deserved holiday’ and all. Bet you’re real tired from work.”

“Yes, that’s it,” Harry says drolly, and Eggsy laughs.

They slide out from the booth and Eggsy notices that they’re all walking a bit uncomfortably. “Maybe we need to learn to behave ourselves in public,” he murmurs. “Can’t be walking around with our dicks hard all the time.”

“Oh, but that’s one of our favorite games,” Harry protests. “Seeing who can get the other hard the quickest.” Eggsy gapes at him. “I’m kidding, dear boy.” They step outside the pub and pull on their coats. “May I give you a hug, Eggsy?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says eagerly. Harry puts his arms around him and pulls him close. 

“Until tomorrow, Eggsy.”

“Night, Harry.” Eggsy hugs him back and inhales the expensive cologne.

“Sweet dreams, lad,” Hamish says with a wink. He hugs Eggsy as well.

“Dirty dreams, maybe.” Eggsy pulls back to smile at him.

“I do hope so,” Harry says.

“I will text ye our address,” Hamish tells him.

“Do you need me to bring anything?” Eggsy asks.

“Nae, lad, just yourself.”

They exchange one more goodbye before heading their separate ways. Eggsy’s phone buzzes as soon as he’s back at the flat, a text from Hamish with their address, as well as an attached picture…of the two men kissing.

Eggsy drifts off to sleep after wanking to the best orgasm of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodness this chapter went long...my apologies

Tuesday is the longest workday Eggsy’s ever experienced. He comes into the shop at nine to open and keeps himself busy, but unfortunately that’s about the most he has to occupy his mind all day. He basically stands and daydreams, thinking about Hamish and Harry with a hazy smile on his face. It’s different this time, however. He doesn’t just think about their bodies, although he finds himself in the middle of a lovely fantasy where he is riding Hamish’s cock while Harry fucks his mouth. He thinks about other things. He wonders about their house, what it might look like. They seem to have very different tastes. Harry is classy and posh, while Hamish seems more no-nonsense and practical. He thinks about how comfortable he felt between them, safe and warm. It’s been a long time since he’s felt that at ease with someone new; years with Dean have taught him to not trust anyone. It’s why he hasn’t really sought out a serious relationship. Even Roxy had to work her way into his heart.

The woman in question comes into the shop around noon, scaring the hell out of him as he stares off into the distance. “Eggsy.”

“Jesus fuck!” Eggsy gasps, actually putting a hand over his heart. “Rox!”

“I only said your name. Are you all right?” Roxy frowns. “You were off all last night, and now you look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

“M’fine. You just startled me, love. How are ya?” He gives her a hug. 

“I’m fine.” Roxy studies him. “Are you sure you’re all right? Are your mother and Daisy okay?”

“Yeah, they’re aces,” Eggsy vows. “Just got a lot on my mind, Rox. It’s all good, swear down.”

“Okay.” She ties an apron on as the bell rings over the door. “Oh, bloody hell,” she curses as a large preschool group comes filing in.

Eggsy actually enjoys when they get groups of children, especially the little ones. His own sister is three and he likes to think of her having the opportunity to go to a school such as this one. He’d love for her to make friends, play with nice toys, and go on field trips like this.

“Well, who do we have here? Is it a bunch of scary dinosaurs?” Eggsy asks.

“No!” They chorus.

“Is it a flock of birds?”

“No!” They yell happily.

“I think you ARE birds. I have some birdseed back here…”

“We want ice cream!” They shout.

“Ice cream? Well, I didn’t think birds ate ice cream, but I guess I can find some back here.”

“YAY!” The children jump up and down and Eggsy laughs.

He busies himself with their dishes of ice cream; they all are given the option of a small dish of chocolate or vanilla. The teachers are kept occupied making sure most of the ice cream ends up in their mouths and not down their fronts, but a pretty young woman manages to come over and say, “Thanks so much. You’re really good with them. Do you have children of your own?”

Eggsy sees Roxy smirk out of the corner of his eye. “Uh, no…just a little sis. Lots of experience with her.”

“Oh, that’s sweet. Do…do you work here full time?”

“Yes. I do.” Eggsy realizes she’s trying to flirt with him. He wishes he could just tell her it’s a waste of time…his interest in women was early and short-lived. He’d found out quite young that he preferred men. “I’m here all the time. Always working.”

“Well, thanks again,” she says, looking a bit disappointed as one of other teachers comes over to pay.

They manage to get the children out the door without too much fuss and Eggsy goes out to clean up the tables. “She was cute,” Roxy remarks.

“So are you and I ain’t looking to get into your pants.”

“Pity. I hear I’m quite good in bed.”

“I’m sure you are, love.” Eggsy winks at her. “Too good for the likes of me.” His phone pings and he digs it from his back pocket. Roxy doesn’t mind him using it on the clock as long as there aren’t any customers in the shop. He doesn’t recognize the number.

_Hello, dear boy, it’s Harry._

Eggsy’s face lights up. _Hey, Harry. How R U?_

_Well, thank you. I was wondering if there are any food allergies or severe dislikes I should be aware of._

Eggsy can’t help but sigh. Harry’s already taking care of Eggsy, looking out for him. If Eggsy doesn’t watch himself, he’s going to fall hard and fast. _Nope, I’m easy_ , he texts, and winces. _About food and all._

_Excellent. We are looking forward to seeing you again._

_Me 2._ He hesitates, and adds, _Was thinking about it all morning…been a long day._

_For us as well. Counting the hours until we see you again._

Eggsy has to fight the urge to clutch the phone to his chest and spin around like a little girl. He sees a couple approaching the shop and says, _Gotta go, customers. C U L8r._

 

“Well, THAT is just ghastly,” Harry remarks, putting his phone on the counter. He opens his recipe box and flips through it.

“What is, Harry?” Hamish’s head is buried in the refrigerator. The chore list for their holiday is long, and one of the first things on it is clearing out old food from the refrigerator. With their schedules, leftovers often get pushed around and forgotten, and he’s determined to clean things up a bit.

“I was just texting Eggsy.”

Merlin hits his head as he pulls himself up. “Bloody hell.” He holds the top of his head and closes his eyes.

“Oh, my love.” Harry comes over, tilts Merlin’s head down and kisses it. “Better?”

“No,” Merlin pouts. Harry chuckles and gives him a slow passionate kiss.

“Better?”

“No.” Merlin pushes Harry back against the counter, kissing him and grinding against him a bit.

“Better?” Harry pants when Merlin lets him up for breath.

“Quite,” Merlin says with a grin. “Now what is ghastly about Eggsy? Is he still coming?”

“Of course he is. If he was cancelling I would not use a word like ‘ghastly.’ It’s his grammar. He removes letters!”

“He’s a Millennial, Harry. It’s how they text. The quicker the better.”

“Well, I suppose it’s like a sort of code, isn’t it? I do like deciphering code.”

“Well, here’s a code you can decipher. Weeding or vacuuming…pick your poison.”

“Neither. I need to go shopping for dinner.”

“Excellent!” Merlin beams at him. “The shopping list is right here.” He hands Harry the list from the front of the fridge. “Since we never got around to it yesterday.”

“Lovely,” Harry mutters, scanning the list. “Don’t we have most of this?”

“We HAD most of that.”

“Slave driver,” Merlin hears Harry grumble as he goes to change.

Once Harry leaves with the shopping list and a thorough kiss goodbye Merlin retrieves the vacuum and does a quick run through the downstairs. He then goes upstairs and changes the sheets on the bed, although he’s fairly certain nothing will be happening there tonight. He leans in the doorway for a moment, imagining Eggsy and Harry in their bed. Imagining the sun shining through the window onto the golden-brown hair. Imagining the way Eggsy would look cuddled up in Harry’s embrace. Imagining himself laying on the bed, Eggsy above him, beautiful body writhing on Merlin’s cock.

Merlin shakes his head and leaves the bedroom. They haven’t even kissed yet.

 

The doorbell rings at 6:20 and they look at each other in surprise. “I’ll get it,” Harry says, drying his hands on a towel and turning from the stove.

“You’re cooking. I’ll get it.” Merlin places the last fork on the table and hurries toward the door.

“What I’m cooking is fine.” Harry playfully shoves Merlin out of the way but Merlin grabs him by the belt and yanks him back.

“Behave yourself. You’re an old man.”

“You behave yourself.”

They scuffle at the hall, stopping before the door and composing themselves. Harry looks at Merlin and smiles. “I love you, husband.”

“And I love ye, ye beautiful filthy old man.” Merlin kisses him before opening the door. “Eggsy! We dinnae expect you so early.”

“Yeah, me either,” Eggsy says bashfully. “Gotta couple tips today, had enough to take a cab instead of the Tube.” He frowns. “Hope it’s not a problem, me getting here early than expected.”

“Of course not, darling, do come in.” Harry steps aside so Eggsy can come in the door. “So lovely to see you.”

“I’d…I’d hug ya but I’m a mess.” Eggsy looks down at his shirt and jeans in dismay. “Had a bit of an argument with the hot fudge…I lost.” He sighs as he wiggles his feet a bit. “Even got it all over my shoes.”

“Well, I cannae do much about your shoes, but we can put your clothing in the wash while we eat,” Merlin suggests.

“No, bruv, it’s fine…I can do laundry.”

“Nonsense. Go clean up and we’ll wash them,” Harry orders.

Eggsy looks at Merlin with a tiny smile on his face. “Guess you was right…he is bossy.”

“Normally it’s only in the bedroom, but he has his diva moments,” Merlin says, earning a dirty look from his husband. “Come upstairs, lad. I’ll show ye to the bath, you can shower and change.”

“Behave yourselves up there,” Harry says sternly. “No having fun without me.”

“We wouldn’t dare,” Merlin says, leaning in and kissing him. He winks at Eggsy. “Come on.”

He leads Eggsy up the stairs. “Your house is real nice,” Eggsy says almost wistfully. “Not quite what I expected.”

“This was Harry’s house, originally. I moved in when we got married,” Merlin informs him. “I’ve been doing what I can, but he has the decorating taste of a fussy old woman.”

“The butterflies…”

“A hobby of his. Our work can get…stressful. It’s a way for him to decompress.” Merlin opens the door to the hallway bath. “Here ye are, lad. Take your time, use whatever products ye find in here. Bring your clothes downstairs and we’ll throw them in the machine.”

“Yes, Hamish,” Eggsy says obediently, and Merlin swallows hard. “Thank you.”

Merlin forces himself to go back downstairs. He makes a beeline for the kitchen, whirls Harry away from the stove and kisses him hard, his hands sliding down to grab at his arse. “What the…” Harry sputters when Merlin lets him up for air. Merlin answers with another kiss and Harry slowly grins. “Oh, I do like this side of you, Hamish. I’d forgotten how you get.”

“I don’t get…”

“Oh, you DO. You keep everything simmering under the surface…all the lust and yearning…and then it erupts.” Harry actually nips at Merlin’s chin. “I love when it erupts.”

“That beautiful lad will be the death of me,” Merlin swears. “How can I keep my hands off him?”

“If tonight goes well, you won’t have to,” Harry points out. “Get the nice plates out, would you?”

“Aye, captain.” 

They continue to bicker as they finish preparing dinner. Eggsy soon appears in the doorway of the kitchen wearing a pair of jeans and a tight grey vest. “Hope it’s all right that I’m not dressed up,” Eggsy says, frowning as he looks at Harry in his trousers, shirt and cardigan.

“That is Harry’s at-home wear, lad. He is not dressed up, I promise ye.” Merlin takes Eggsy’s work uniform and goes to the washing machine.

When he comes back to the kitchen, Eggsy is offering to help and Harry is scolding him. “Absolutely not, dear boy. You are our guest and will be treated as such.”

“Don’t worry, Eggsy. Come around enough and Harry will no longer be treating ye as a guest.”

“I hope…I hope will be coming around enough,” Eggsy says timidly.

Harry smiles broadly. “I think you will be. Now sit down. What can we get you to drink?”

“Water’s fine, had enough sweet stuff for today,” Eggsy replies, smiling his thanks up at Merlin as he holds out a chair. “Smells real good in here, Harry.”

“Thank you. It’s a favorite recipe of mine, orange chicken with rice.” Harry fills each of their plates as Merlin pours three glasses of water. Merlin sits down and Harry says, “Anything else I can get you, Hamish?”

“No, Harry, this looks wonderful.”

“So, Eggsy, how was your day?” Harry asks.

“Good. Long, like I told you.” Eggsy blushes a bit. “Was really looking forward to tonight.”

“As were we, lad,” Merlin says.

They start to eat and are silent for a moment. Eggsy finally says, “Um, could I, uh, ask you a question?”

Harry reaches over to squeeze his hand. “You never need to ask something like that, Eggsy. It’s one of the reasons we wanted to move our second date somewhere more private. You may ask anything you like and not feel uncomfortable.”

“Oh, I’m still a little uncomfortable,” Eggsy admits. Harry’s face falls. “Oi! Not because of you two,” he says quickly. “You’s fine. It’s just the voice in my head, the one that tells me I ain’t good enough, and asks what the fuck I’m doing here.”

“Well, please tell that voice that you ARE good enough, and you’re here to have a nice evening,” Harry says.

“I was just…Hamish told me you don’t go doing this very often. Was just wondering how long it’s been…and how long that lasted.”

“Hmmm.” Harry thinks for a moment.

“It’s been six years, and it lasted three months,” Merlin informs him. “He was a good man, but he soon wanted something a bit more…traditional. Wanted to be with one man, not two. We parted amicably.”

“Oh.” 

“That is one of our die-hard rules, Eggsy,” Merlin says firmly. “The moment any one of us feels uncomfortable, or that things aren’t working, he must speak up immediately. We will not let bad feelings fester, because that is where lies and secrets start. We’ve seen enough of that in our lives.”

“I understand…that is a good rule,” Eggsy says. He pokes at his food a bit. “I want this,” he says softly. “Been thinking about it all day. I want to find out what it’s like to…date…you. I’m just nervous cuz I don’t got much experience, like I said.”

“I’ve been thinking about it as well,” Harry says, surprising Merlin. “I know we haven’t talked much about it, dearest, but I’m sure we’re on the same page. When it comes to who tells whom to do what in the bedroom, there is no plan. There is just a list of absolute hard limits, things we will never try. Other than that, we see how things go. If I tell you to do something and you don’t want to do it, you say so. If you touch Hamish a certain way, or call me a certain name, and it bothers us or threatens the framework of our marriage, we will most certainly say something.”

“Right,” Eggsy says slowly. “You gotta say something right away, cuz that shit will fester and then…it’s too late.” He seems to be thinking of something in his own past, and Merlin doesn’t try to pry. He doesn’t have to, because Eggsy continues, “My stepdad…he started out all nice and then he started doing little things. Calling me names, or shoving me, or slapping me a bit. Told my mum I just needed a man’s hand. I should have said something to her when it started getting bad, but I didn’t. Wanted her to be happy. Figured I didn’t know what I was talking about cuz I never had a dad around, really. And then it was too late.” Merlin realizes he and Harry have both stopped eating and are staring at Eggsy. “Shit…sorry.” Eggsy looks horrified. “Dunno what it is about you two…you get me telling you stuff I ain’t told no one.”

“He…he hit you?” Harry whispers.

Eggsy shrugs. “Don’t do it no more, too big for him now. And I know he ain’t laid a hand on my Daisy, because if he does, I’ll fucking kill him, swear down.”

“I’m so sorry, lad,” Merlin whispers. 

“Lived to tell the tale, didn’t I?” He clears his throat and takes a few more bites.

“Any other questions?” Merlin quickly changes the subject.

“You keep mentioning hard limits. What do you mean?”

“Well, for example, Harry does nae like to be tied down. His hands can be bound together but he cannot be bound to something like a bed,” Merlin explains. “I dinnae like blindfolds.”

“Oh. Okay. But I ain’t done much of that stuff, how do I know I don’t like it?” Eggsy asks. “Feel so stupid.”

“Nae, lad, not stupid. Learning,” Merlin corrects. “If ye think of it and your prick gets hard, I’d say you might be interested.”

Eggsy almost chokes on his rice as he laughs. “Yeah, I’d think that’s a good sign.”

“A soft limit is something you might be willing to try, but are unsure of or aren’t a huge fan of. I do not like the taste of my own come, but if Merlin wants to kiss me after he’s sucked me off, I will not stop him.”

Now Eggsy does choke. “Jesus, Harry, warn a man!”

“Harry rarely has a filter, for all his posh manners. Now ye know,” Merlin says with a chuckle.

They continue to talk about various things as they finish dinner, and Eggsy immediately jumps up to clear the table when they’re through. “Don’t even start, Harry,” Eggsy snaps. “Ain’t gonna sit on my arse and let you two clean up.”

“Well, our boy is cheeky,” Harry says with a grin, also standing up. “I like it.”

Merlin sees Eggsy stumble a bit and he glares at Harry. That’s moving too fast, calling him their boy. “Are ye all right?” Merlin asks softly.

“Yeah, just…you really want me, dontcha?” Eggsy says.

“Aye, lad.” Merlin takes the stack of plates from Eggsy and puts them in the sink. “We do. I’m sorry if we seem to be pushing ye faster than…”

“No…you ain’t. Ain’t pushing at all,” Eggsy whispers. 

 

Eggsy can’t stop the rush of emotions that fly through him when Harry so nonchalantly calls him their boy. He trips over his own feet like an idiot and Hamish has to rescue their dishes from certain destruction. His eyes are kind as he looks down at Eggsy, and Harry immediately moves to Eggsy’s other side to make sure he hasn’t gone too far. “Ain’t pushing at all,” Eggsy says, and he means it. 

Harry and Hamish look at each other and Eggsy sees Harry give a brief nod. “I would very much like to kiss ye, Eggsy,” Hamish says. 

“Yes, please,” Eggsy whispers.

He feels a pair of hands on his waist and realizes Harry is turning him to face Hamish. Hamish’s large hands cradle Eggsy’s face and then they’re kissing. Sweet tender kisses that first barely land on Eggsy’s lips. They last a bit longer, and then Hamish’s tongue is gently flicking along the edges of Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy wraps his arms around Hamish’s neck so he can move closer. He tugs on Hamish’s bottom lip with his teeth ever so slightly and is rewarded with a growl. Eggsy gasps as another pair of lips presses against the back of his neck. 

“Might I have a chance to kiss you as well?” Harry murmurs into his ear.

Eggsy nods and the hands on his waist slowly turn him around to face Harry. Harry kisses are harder, a bit fiercer. His hands slide down to dig into Eggsy’s backside and Eggsy groans into Harry’s mouth. He moves a hand up to toy with Harry’s hair and hears Hamish sigh behind him. “Oh, lad, the two of ye are beautiful together,” Hamish murmurs.

Eggsy finally pulls away from Harry, his entire body throbbing with need. “Well, it’s your turn, then. That evil picture you sent me wasn’t enough…want it live and in person.”

They each slip an arm around Eggsy’s waist and lean around him to kiss. It’s obvious that they’re familiar with each other’s bodies. Harry’s hand lays flat on Hamish’s chest while Hamish rests a hand at Harry’s waist. “Why don’t we have coffee in the living room?” Harry suggests when they finally stop kissing.

“Bwah,” Eggsy manages. “I mean, uh, okay.”

Hamish grins and kisses his nose. “I’ll get your clothing into the dryer.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says breathlessly. “Can I help, Harry?”

“No, Eggsy, I’m fine.”

“Living room is to the left of the front door,” Hamish tells him as he heads out of the kitchen.

“Oh, and the loo is the first door down there.” Harry points after Hamish.

“I should…yeah.” Eggsy stumbles out of the room, trying to move the blood back to his brain instead of puddled in his cock. He opens the door of the loo and screams. “Bloody fucking hell!” A stuffed dog looks down at him from a shelf on the wall. He quickly pees and washes his hands and goes storming back into the kitchen. “Harry, that is a bit sick.”

“It’s Mr. Pickle. My dear departed dog. He was a lovely chap, passed away from pancreatitis.”

“You had him stuffed?”

“Well, what else was I supposed to do?”

“Perhaps bury him like a normal person,” Hamish says as he returns to the kitchen.

“Perhaps bury him like a savage,” Harry retorts. He places cups of coffee, sugar and milk onto a tray and carries everything into the living room. Eggsy follows a few steps behind, looking at the art on the wall and the books in the bookcase once they’re in the living room. He realizes he’s being nosy and steps back a bit. “No, Eggsy, feel free to inspect whatever you like. We’d like you to get to know us.”

“John le Carre,” Eggsy reads. “Never heard of him.”

“He writes novels about espionage,” Hamish tells him.

“Like spies?”

“Yes, spies.” Harry prepares a cup of coffee and hands it to Hamish. “I especially recommend ‘Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy.’ Quite enthralling. They made a wonderful movie version with Gary Oldman a few years back.”

“Do ye like to read, Eggsy?” Hamish motions for Eggsy to fix his coffee. He adds sugar and nods his thanks.

“Yeah, actually…read a lot. Library’s always free, plus they let you sit there all day if you need to. Read a lot of sci-fi, fantasy…like Tolkien.”

“Spectacular!” Hamish announces and Harry rolls his eyes.

“Wonderful. Now he’ll never shut up.” Harry rolls his eyes. “My Hamish is a bit of a geek.”

“And proud of it,” Hamish retorts.

Eggsy giggles a bit and sips at his coffee. He loves watching them interact. They know each other so well, and it’s obvious how much in love they are after all this time. He smile fades as he thinks of that. They’ve tried to explain it, but he cannot imagine finding his soulmate and agreeing to share him with someone else. Especially a stranger.

He catches Hamish looking at him. “Ye are thinking hard, lad.” He walks over, cups Eggsy’s chin in his hand, and kisses him again.

Someone takes Eggsy’s coffee and puts it on the table, to his great relief. He’s sure that the kiss he’s currently experiencing would have been enough to send it to the floor. When Hamish pulls away, Eggsy says, “Not thinking anymore.”

Hamish chuckles. “I like knowing my kisses make you forget how to think.”

“Probably because they’re so bad,” Harry teases. He sits down on the sofa. “Why don’t I kiss you, Eggsy, and you can tell the difference between a good kiss and a bad one?” He pats his lap. “Come here, my dear boy.”

Hamish flops down next to Harry, glaring at him. “Really, Harry.”

“That ain’t fair, asking me to pick sides,” Eggsy points out. He looks at them for a long moment before walking over to the sofa. He takes Harry’s right knee and Hamish’s left and pushes them close together. He then moves a knee in and straddles those legs instead of sitting on either lap. “How’s this?”

“Very diplomatic,” Harry says with a nod. “Well played, Eggsy.”

“Ye are very smart.” Hamish looks up at him, licking his lips. “Brains are quite a turn on for me.”

“Not that smart,” Eggsy says. “But I’ll do my best not to disappoint you.”

“Kiss me and I assure ye that ye will nae disappoint.”

“No.” Harry fists a hand in Eggsy’s hair and brings him down for a kiss. “My turn.”

Eggsy whimpers into the kiss, practically humping the two legs between his own. A strong hand slides up and down his back before teasing at the hem of his shirt. He feels fingers on his skin and sighs. “May I, lad?”

“No,” Eggsy says, pulling back a bit. Hamish frowns and Harry looks worried. “Not like that.” He hesitates only briefly before pulling the vest up and off.

“My God,” Hamish blurts out. He reaches out and runs his hand over the flat plane of Eggsy’s stomach.

“You are beautiful,” Harry whispers. “Better than I ever thought you might be…and I’ve thought about it quite a bit.” He leans in and plants a kiss on Eggsy’s shoulder, then keeps going. When he reaches Eggsy’s nipple and flicks his tongue over it, Eggsy groans and runs his hand through Harry’s hair.

“Fuck, yeah…GOD yes…”

“Oh, a sensitive spot. We will remember.” Hamish mimics Harry’s actions and then they’re both sucking and licking at his nipples.

Eggsy’s entire body shudders and his cock goes hard in his jeans. He can’t help but wiggle on their legs, twisting to get away from the biting teeth at the same time his body moves forward against the hot tongues. “Hamish,” he breathes, wrenching his body away to kiss him. Hamish sucks on his tongue and Eggsy actually whines.

Eggsy turns to kiss Harry but is denied. “Sit on my lap, darling,” Harry orders, and Eggsy is surprised at how quickly he obeys. Harry’s hands slide up his bare spine before resting in his hair, tilting his head to the side so he can plant a line of kisses down Eggsy’s throat. “You ARE delicious,” Harry murmurs. He licks down to Eggsy’s shoulder bone and sucks on it.

“Fuck, Harry…Hamish…” Eggsy moans. He feels Hamish move off the sofa but cannot be bothered to investigate.

He feels a slick tongue slide its way down each bone of his spine, strong hands on his waist, pushing him forward against Harry. He buries his face in the vee of skin at the collar of Harry’s shirt, licking circles and sucking at the soft skin. The tongue dances up his back before flicking at his earlobe. Hamish nudges Eggsy’s head aside so he can kiss Harry. “I think we should slow down a wee bit, Harry.”

“Spoilsport,” Harry mutters, biting Hamish’s bottom lip. He glances up at Eggsy. “I suppose you’re right,” he says regretfully.

Eggsy knows the picture he must make. He’s fairly certain there are a few love bites on his back, and his lips feel swollen and tender from the kissing. He blushes a bit, realizing he’d removed his shirt and pretty much rutted against their legs. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“Whatever for, darling?” Harry asks as Hamish pulls away to sit next to them. Harry arranges Eggsy more comfortably on his lap, pushed back a bit so they can see each other’s faces.

“I started stripping and acting like a fucking tart.”

“You were beautiful…are beautiful,” Harry tells him.

“And my hand was working under your shirt anyway,” Hamish reminds him. “Ye were nae doing anything we didn’t want. I just dinnae wish to rush this too fast. Anyone can jump into bed together, and although I think it would be spectacular, I want it to be something more.”

“My sentiments as well,” Harry agrees.

“Me, too,” Eggsy adds. “I guess I should probably get going,” he adds with a sigh.

“Do ye have to?” Hamish asks. “Ye have your uniform here, ye could spend the night. We could go out for brunch tomorrow.”

“That sounds perfect!” Harry exclaims.

Eggsy’s a bit confused. They’re not supposed to take things any further, yet he’s supposed to spend the night? “Well, I…”

“We have a lovely guest bedroom, lad,” Hamish says, leaning in to kiss his cheek, his nose, his lips. 

“Oh, well, if you’re sure it ain’t no trouble,” Eggsy says shyly. “I would really like to stay.”

“Excellent. We can settle in here and watch a bit of telly.” Harry leans over for the remote.

“Nae, Harry, ye must share him. He is nae your teddy bear to cuddle and monopolize.” Hamish tugs at Eggsy until he’s settled between them again. 

Eggsy giggles a bit. “Don’t think I’d mind being your teddy bear.”

“He still has to share,” Hamish says stubbornly.

Harry flips through the channels until he finds “Top Gear” and Eggsy and Hamish both sit up a bit straighter. “Ye like this show?”

“I love cars. Anything about them,” Eggsy says.

Hamish’s face lights up. “I do as well. I love the stories behind each one.”

“Wake me when it’s over,” Harry grumbles, pretending to lay back and snore.

“Fuck off, Harry, I put up with your rom-coms.”

“I like those, too,” Eggsy admits. “Watch ‘em with my mum sometimes.”

“See?” Harry gives Eggsy a kiss. “But I’m going to go clean up the kitchen.”

“Harry…” Eggsy says helplessly.

“No, it’s fine, dear boy. You enjoy your show.”

He returns to the living room midway through a second episode, when Eggsy is yawning and trying to hide it. “Our boy is tired,” Hamish announces. “He’s had a long day.”

“Then he should go to bed.” Harry helps Eggsy to his feet and leads him upstairs. “We’re right there.” Harry points to a door. “Please let us know if you need anything in the night.”

“All right,” Eggsy says. His eyes widen as Hamish reaches into the guestroom and turns the light on. “Jesus, this is bigger than my entire flat!”

“Well, if you get lost, just call for help,” Hamish says. He gives Eggsy a tender kiss. “Good night, lad.”

“Night, Hamish,” Eggsy says almost dreamily.

Harry tilts his chin up with one finger. “There is one rule in this particular bed and breakfast, my boy.” Eggsy nods eagerly. “You are not to touch yourself tonight, no matter what you hear coming from our room.” Eggsy actually whimpers. If they’re going to fuck and he has to listen to it, he won’t live through it. “Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy says almost without thinking. Harry moans and pulls him in for a hard kiss.

“Come on, Harry, let the lad get some sleep.” Hamish kisses him again and tugs Harry towards their bedroom. 

“Sweet dreams, Eggsy,” Harry says with a wink. Eggsy groans and goes into the bedroom, closing the door and leaning against it. He strips down to his pants and crawls into the most comfortable bed he’s ever been on in his entire life. He immediately flips onto his back and places a hand over his erection. Harry won’t KNOW, will he? He can find some tissues, clean it up…

No. He’s not going to do it. Even in something simple like this, he wants to please them. He strains his ears to listen for any signs of lovemaking, but hears nothing. He finally rolls over onto his side and falls asleep to the memory of their lips on his skin.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Eggsy slowly awakens to the press of lips against the back of his neck. “Wake up, sleeping beauty.”

“Mmm.” Eggsy rolls over and tries to focus. “Hamish,” he whispers, smiling sleepily.

“It is almost half-nine. We thought ye might like to be up a bit before ye go in to work.”

“Half-nine?” Eggsy whispers unhappily. “I’ve slept most of the morning away…what time did you get up?”

“I’ve been up since seven…always an early riser. Harry woke up forty minutes ago but has yet to haul his spoiled arse out of bed.”

“Time I coulda spent with you and I was sleeping,” Eggsy says in disgust.

“Apparently ye needed it. I get the feeling ye work far too hard.”

Eggsy finally wakes up enough to see that Hamish is stretched out beside him on top of the covers. He’s on his side, one long arm curled around Eggsy’s head. Eggsy sighs and burrows closer. “Sorry.” Eggsy realizes he’s breathing his nasty sleep breath right in Hamish’s face.

“I don’t mind.” Hamish puts a finger under Eggsy’s chin and gives him a tender closed-mouth kiss. “Good morning, my lad.”

“Morning.” Eggsy smiles up at him and huffs a little sigh of happiness. “Can’t help having to work too hard…flats in London ain’t cheap.”

“Aye…this is not a city for the financially challenged,” Hamish agrees and Eggsy chuckles. “If I am not too bold to ask, when do ye have off work again?”

“Let’s see…work today, like you know. Noon to close tomorrow.” Hamish winces. “It’s all right, bruv. Four to close on Friday, off Saturday, two to close on Sunday.”

“I wish…” Hamish stops. “Well, we cannae expect ye to spend all your free time with us, anyway.”

“I can say something to Roxy today, my boss,” Eggsy says. “Maybe I can switch some stuff around…open on Friday so I’m off from two on Friday until two on Sunday.”

“Why don’t ye get up? Remember we said we would go out for brunch. Get showered and dressed, I’ll get Harry moving.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says, wondering about the sudden end to the conversation as Hamish gets off the bed. “Can…can I come with you to check on Harry?”

Hamish smiles. “Of course ye can, lad.”

Eggsy follows him down the hall and stares in awe as he opens the door to the master bedroom. It’s a gorgeous room done in golds and browns with a giant king-sized bed in the middle. Harry is fast asleep, one arm up over his head, dark curls splayed across the pillow, sheets kicked everywhere. “He’s…he’s got curls,” Eggsy whispers.

“Aye. I love them, but he insists on covering them in that ridiculous product.” Eggsy pauses, feeling a bit strange intruding onto their marriage bed. Hamish gives him a nudge. “Go ahead, Eggsy. It’s fine.” He kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “But slow and quiet…Harry’s rather violent when he’s suddenly awakened.”

Eggsy slowly crawls up the bed and snuggles close. “Harry,” he whispers, running the back of his knuckle over the handsome face. “Harry, wake up.”

“Who…oh.” Harry smiles without opening his eyes. “Eggsy, my sweet boy.” He worms an arm around Eggsy and pulls him in, nestling Eggsy’s head on his chest and kissing the top of his head. “What a lovely thing to wake up to.” 

“You gotta get up.” Eggsy runs a hand up and down the front of his red silk pajamas. “Don’t wanna waste time sleeping, do ya?”

“If you’re here, yes.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” Hamish says from the foot of the bed. “I am officially chopped liver?”

“Hamish.” Eggsy stiffens. “It ain’t…”

“No, you’re officially an idiot if you are standing there when our boy is in our bed.”

“Good point.” Hamish crawls in behind Eggsy and cuddles close. He wriggles a bit and Eggsy can feel his half-hard cock through his sleep pants.

“Fuck,” Eggsy mutters. 

“Are you all right?” Harry’s eyes flutter open.

“Yeah.” Eggsy’s very conscious of his own morning wood. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself. “Just…yeah. I’m fine.”

Harry rolls over to kiss him. “I hope you’d tell us if you weren’t.” He strokes Eggsy’s cheek before kissing him again.

“Swear down, just…a little…turned on.”

Hamish’s large hand slides down his hip to settle on his thigh. “Ye are not the only one, Eggsy. Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“We…we gonna do this now? That’s fine, but I should probably brush my teeth.”

Hamish chuckles and kisses his nose. “Nae. We promised ye brunch, and when the time comes for us to get in this bed together, I want us to have hours to spend.”

“Quite,” Harry says. He yawns, stretches, kisses Eggsy and bounces out of bed. “Shower.” He hurries off.

Eggsy turns to look at Hamish. “Dinnae ask. I don’t get it either.”

 

Merlin waits for Eggsy to get in the guest shower before joining Harry in the en suite. “Good morning, my love.” Harry turns to kiss him, his body warm and sleek under the spray.

“Oh, so now I’m good enough.”

“Now, Hamish, you know you are always good enough.”

“Ye could prove it.” He presses Harry back against the shower wall, hand wandering down to fondle Harry’s cock.

Harry hisses and lets his head fall back. “We have a guest.”

“Keep thinking of him and I know ye will go quick,” Merlin says. “Although that defeats the purpose of ye proving I’m good enough for ye.”

“Scoundrel.” Harry bites Merlin’s chin and reaches for the shampoo. He hands it to Merlin and turns around.

“Spoiled brat.” But Merlin works the lather through Harry’s beautiful hair. “Eggsy works a lot over the next few days, but he mentioned switching his schedule a bit…he’d have off from two o’clock Friday to two o’clock Sunday.”

“Two days with him?” Harry asks, moaning as Merlin’s fingers work across his scalp. “If he wishes to spend that time with us, that is.”

“I believe he does. I dinnae wish for him to speak to his boss without checking with ye, to make sure it is what ye wanted.”

Harry rinses the shampoo from his hair before responding. “You know I want to spend as much time with him as possible. You didn’t need to run it by me.”

“We do all of this together, it’s how it’s always been.”

Harry frowns and cradles Merlin’s face in his hands. “Hamish…what’s wrong?”

“I…this is different. HE’S different. I want to fuck him and love him and hold him and snap the neck of anyone who’s ever hurt him. And we just met him two days ago.”

“Oh, Hamish.” Harry smiles fondly. “And you think you’re the only one who feels this way? When he said his stepfather hit him, I wanted to find the man, dart him, electrocute him, AND poison him. You’re not the only one with strong feelings for the boy.”

“Thank Christ.” Merlin leans his head against Harry’s. “I was…I was worried. I will never betray ye, Harry.”

“I love you, my stupid husband.” Harry kisses him. “You know full well the day you betray me is the day I end you.”

Merlin chuckles. “Oh, I’d love to see ye try.” But he gives Harry a long kiss. “Now quit hogging the hot water.”

When they finally get dressed and make their way downstairs Eggsy is seated in the library reading one of their books. “Sorry this is all I got to wear.” He motions to his vest and jeans. “Didn’t figure on staying over.”

“That’s fine, lad,” Merlin tells him. “I could loan ye a jumper, if ye like, although it will be a bit large on ye.”

“No, it’s all right. I have my jacket.” Eggsy stands up and goes to reshelf the book.

“Take it with you,” Harry tells him. “Let us know what you think.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy blushes with pleasure. “I’ll take good care of it.”

“We trust ye, Eggsy,” Merlin promises.

“Now. Brunch. We have a place we frequent just a short ride away. I think you’ll like it,” Harry says.

“Sounds aces, bruv, whatever you want.”

“I want you to stop calling me bruv,” Harry replies and Eggsy snickers.

They pull on their jackets and head out the back door to their parking spot. “You may drive, Harry,” Merlin says generously, tossing him the keys.

“That’s not fair. You want to sit in back with Eggsy so you’re telling me to drive.”

“Now, boys, no need to…fuck me.” Eggsy stops short and stares at the car.

“But I was really hoping to fuck you,” Harry says unhappily. “Or at least watch Hamish do it.”

“Harry,” Merlin hisses.

“Wot? Yeah, whatever, mate, fuck is that a Mercedes GT?” Eggsy’s eyes are glued to the car.

“Yes it is.” Merlin pats the hood. 

“How…why…guh.” Eggsy tenderly pets it as well.

“Would ye like to drive it?”

“What?” Eggsy actually squeaks. “Fuck no. I’m afraid to even look at it. It’s…” Harry silently opens the back door and Eggsy slowly crawls in. “I’m dead. I’m dead and this is heaven. This is heaven, with two posh fit gents who want to fuck me and I’m sitting in a goddamn Mercedes GT.”

“You’d better get in and make sure he doesn’t spontaneously combust,” Harry says, grinning at Merlin as he gets behind the wheel.

“Are ye all right, lad?” Merlin asks with a chuckle. He puts an arm around Eggsy, who is sitting stiff as a board.

“I think so. I won’t touch anything. I won’t breath on it.”

“Relax,” Merlin purrs in his ear, kissing his neck. Eggsy relaxes infinitesimally. 

“No snogging back there,” Harry orders, glaring at Merlin in the rearview mirror.

“I wouldn’t dare.” Merlin kisses up the side of Eggsy’s throat, making him giggle.

Once they’re parked near the restaurant Merlin regretfully climbs out of the car. He likes the feeling of Eggsy against him, likes the warm hardness of his beautiful body. “Do I need to separate the two of you?” Harry asks, adjusting his cardigan.

“As if ye would nae be cuddled up against the boy if given the chance,” Merlin observes.

“Quite.” Harry gives him a smile. 

They choose a table in the back. There’s no way to have privacy here, so Merlin knows he must behave, but he places his foot next to Eggsy’s under the table. Eggsy grins shyly and taps Merlin with the toe of his shoe. “Get whatever ye like, lad.”

“Feel bad, you two always paying for me,” Eggsy says quietly. “Ain’t quite fair, is it? Can’t exactly take you two out somewhere nice.”

Harry looks at Merlin in alarm. “Darling, please don’t feel…I don’t…we’re not paying for your time,” Harry says finally. “We enjoy spoiling you. I assure you that no matter who we might have in this position, we would want to pay.”

“Aye,” Merlin says. “Harry’s quite disgusting when it comes to spoiling the people he cares about.”

“That’s because you never let me spoil YOU,” Harry points out. 

“Don’t feel like you’re paying for my time, swear down,” Eggsy says earnestly. “Just…just want to be fair.”

“Well, please believe me when I tell you it will be nice to have someone else to watch those dreadful car shows with Hamish,” Harry tells him.

“And if I can get out of rom-coms, well, it’s definitely a win for me,” Merlin adds. “But if ye really wish things to be fair, and earn the things we give ye…I know a garden bed or two that needs weeding.” He glares at Harry.

“Yes! You could work in the garden…in tight dirty jeans…perhaps take your shirt off?” Harry murmurs.

Eggsy laughs. “Got a bit of a yardboy fetish there, Harry?”

“Perhaps,” he says to his menu, and Eggsy giggles again.

“And if we come in for ice cream when ye are working, perhaps you could cover it?” Merlin suggests.

“I can definitely do that,” Eggsy agrees.

They all order the full English and coffee. “So, Eggsy, Hamish mentioned you switching your schedule around?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, gonna talk to Roxy today. Don’t ever ask to do that, don’t ever ask for anything, so I bet she’ll say yes. She’s aces,” Eggsy informs them. “Always offering to loan me money, even for uni classes.” Harry opens his mouth. “No,” Eggsy says sternly. “You ain’t offering to loan me money. Well, you can offer, but I ain’t gonna take it. Gonna get there on my own.”

“If you insist,” Harry says dejectedly. Merlin gives him a sharp kick under the table. This is still new, and Harry doesn’t need to be scaring Eggsy away. Unfortunately this is how Harry is about people he cares and worries about. He tries to take over, tries to clear the road for them however he can. Merlin loves that about his husband, but occasionally he needs to rein him in.

“I know I ended that conversation rather abruptly earlier,” Merlin says to Eggsy. “But I dinnae want to be making any plans without consulting Harry.” Eggsy frowns and looks at Harry. “Not that I thought he would nae wish to spend time with ye,” Merlin adds quickly. “Communication is very important to me. Especially when it involves our third.”

“I understand.”

“And if you wish to spend your time away from work doing something else, we understand,” Harry says, although he looks less than thrilled at the prospect. Merlin rolls his eyes. For a spy Harry has a horrible time keeping his heart from his sleeve.

He decides it’s time to bring that up, although in a subtle manner. “There is something ye should know about our work, Eggsy,” Merlin begins, and Harry gives him a sharp look. “Our hours are…unpredictable. Harry is one of our senior tailors, and his expertise is often required overseas. We have many wealthy clients, and he might be called to Monaco or Paris or Bern at a moment’s notice. Day or night.”

“Wow.” Eggsy looks impressed and Harry preens a bit.

“Although I basically run the computer system, snags and glitches come up all the time, at all hours of the day and night. I’ve slept at the office before.”

“Bruv, that’s terrible,” Eggsy says. “Can’t someone else do it?”

“I am the best,” Merlin says modestly, and to his credit Harry doesn’t contradict him. “I just wanted ye to know so if a date gets broken, or plans are changed at the last minute, ye understand.”

“Appreciate that. I…I’d probably think you was just bailing on me,” Eggsy confides. 

“Never,” Harry vows. “We would never do that to you.” Merlin nods. 

Their food arrives and they tuck in. “My schedule gets changed sometimes, too, but I guess that won’t matter as much to you,” Eggsy says.

“Why do ye say that?”

“Well, ya got each other, right? Don’t matter if I show up or not.”

Merlin starts to snap at him, but then he remembers how new this is to Eggsy. Not just the idea of being with more than one person in a relationship, but feeling as if he has value, as if someone wants him for himself. “I assure you that it will always matter, Eggsy,” he says gently. “Ye are important to us already, and I have a feeling that our feelings will only grow stronger.”

“I tend to get a bit…overwhelming,” Harry says, and Merlin chokes on his egg. “When I care about something, I throw myself in wholeheartedly. If you feel smothered, or if you need time to yourself, all you need to do is tell us, all right?”

“Kinda like the idea of being smothered by the two of you,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin. “But yeah, I get it. And if you two need your married time or whatever, and you want me to be scarce, just tell me.”

“We will.” Harry smiles at him. “Now eat your food. You’re a growing boy.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy says with a wink.

Merlin chokes again and Eggsy looks confused. “Oh, my dear boy. I’M not the one with the fantasy of being called Daddy.”

 

Eggsy practically stumbles into the ice cream shop, almost braining himself on a shelf when he comes in the back door. After brunch they’d come back to the house and snogged on the sofa, and when he’d finally gotten ready to leave Hamish insisted on driving him to work. That lead to another snogging session with Harry by the door, and then Hamish had pulled into an alley near the shop and kissed him breathless as a goodbye.

“Are you all right?” Roxy gapes at him. “Your face is red and your mouth…were you just kissing someone?” She hisses.

“Might have been.” He goes to the sink and splashes water on his face before reaching for an apron. 

“Who?”

“None of your business,” Eggsy says, and she actually growls. “It’s new,” he finally says. “Can I wait to see where it goes before I tell ya?”

“I suppose.” She continues to frown at him as she pulls the clipboard from the wall. “I need you to check stock.”

“All right.” He takes the clipboard and she gapes at him again. “Wot?”

“You hate checking stock, and whenever I ask you to do it you whine.”

“Well, you’re the boss.”

“I am.” Roxy squints at him. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I might need a favor,” he says, smiling sweetly at her.

“Of course you do.”

“Can ya switch things around for me? Could I open on Friday, work til like two?” He bats his eyelashes at her.

She sighs. “Let me look at the schedule.”

He knows that means yes. “You are fucking ACES, Roxy.” He kisses her cheek and gives her a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

Eggsy serves the last girl her ice cream and tries to smile. “Here you go.”

“Thanks. You work here all the time, right?” She asks with a giggle.

“I work a lot,” he agrees. She joins her three friends and they all start giggling, as teenage girls are wont to do.

“Fuck,” he mutters. He knows he’s not ugly, but sometimes he wishes he was a little less desirable to certain people…namely females. He’s never sure quite how to act when they flirt with him. He doesn’t want to hurt their feelings, or encourage them. Definitely not encourage them, not when he has two fit as fuck older gents waiting…

…not waiting. Walking in the door right now. Eggsy gasps and looks at the clock. Its only half-twelve, and they’d agreed that Eggsy would take the tube and walk to their house after work. Eggsy stands up straight and tucks in his shirt a bit. “Hello, gentlemen. How can I serve you today?” He chooses his words carefully and sees Harry’s eyes darken a bit.

“Well, it’s a bit warm, so I suppose something that will cool me off a bit,” Harry replies.

“Cool you off? Ain’t exactly warm today,” Eggsy says with a chuckle, looking out at the overcast sky.

“Well, perhaps it’s just me, then. I’ve been…hot…all day.” Harry’s voice barely raises over a murmur but it’s loud enough to make Eggsy blush. “So if you could take care of me, I would appreciate it.”

“What would you like?” Eggsy whispers, swallowing hard.

“He’ll take a cone of strawberry,” Hamish tells him. “Give him a decent helping, if ye would be so kind. Something he can really work his tongue around for a while, help him cool off.”

“Oh, you fucking bastard,” Eggsy groans, trying to adjust himself behind the counter. “And for you, sir? Vanilla again?”

“Nae…I suppose I’m feeling a bit adventurous today. Make mine…” Hamish looks at the case at the front counter, and then the case behind Eggsy. “…mint chocolate chip.”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy grabs a cone and turns around, realizing why Hamish chose that particular flavor; Eggsy has to turn his back to Hamish to scoop it. So he makes a show of it, slowly bending over into the freezer case and wiggling his arse a bit as he digs the ice cream from the carton.

“Very nice,” he hears behind him and he grins.

He turns back around and presents the cone to Hamish. “Anything else?”

“Nae, that is all ye can do for us…for now.” 

Harry reaches for his wallet and Eggsy glares at him. “Remember our agreement. I’ll take care of it.” In a louder voice he says, “Thank you. Enjoy your ice cream.”

“Oh, we will,” Harry tells him. They sit at a table in the corner so they can watch him. 

Eggsy smiles and grabs a flannel, dunking it in the bucket, wringing it out. He starts wiping tables, making sure to shimmy his hips as he goes. It works far too well, because every time he looks up the table of young women are looking at him and giggling. He sighs and continues to work. They finally get up and leave, a stack of napkins splayed across the table. “Really?” Eggsy mutters. “Ain’t yer mums taught you no manners?” He sighs as he picks the napkins up, realizing why they’re still there. Four napkins are left, with a name and telephone number on each one. “Lovely.” He rolls his eyes and balls them up.

“What is it?” Harry asks from across the room.

“Oh, nothing.” Eggsy blushes, suddenly embarrassed. 

“Lad,” Hamish says, and his voice holds a tone of command.

“Just…they left me their number.”

“Which one?”

“All of them?” Eggsy offers timidly. Harry and Hamish look at each other. “I’m sorry, I didn’t encourage them or nothing, swear down. Just waited on them like everyone else, except they talked to me so I talked back.” He swallows hard. “I don’t…I don’t step out on no one EVER. Not had that many relationships, but I ain’t never once looked at anyone else when I was with someone.”

“Eggsy, darling, calm down.” Harry gets up and puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, mindful of the public place even if the shop is empty. “We are not accusing you in any way. Of course young woman are going to notice you, how could they possibly help it?”

Eggsy blushes. “Ain’t all that.”

“Indeed ye are,” Hamish says. “And we believe ye when ye say ye would be faithful to whatever develops between us.”

“Okay, good,” Eggsy says, sighing with relief. “But what are ya doing here? Not that I mind the surprise.” His eyes run over first Harry, then Hamish. They’re both dressed casually, although Harry’s idea of casual is much more formal than Hamish’s, of course. Hamish is even wearing jeans. 

“We were out and about, thought we’d pay you a visit,” Harry says lightly.

“Bollocks. Harry was getting antsy and wanted to see ye.”

“Does that mean you didn’t want to see me?” Eggsy turns on the pout and is rewarded with the sight of Hamish licking his lips. 

“Aye, lad, always.”

“We will send a car for you at two o’clock,” Harry says decidedly. 

“But I told ya…”

“I know what you told us, but I wish to send a car for you. It gets you to us sooner.” Harry looks down into his eyes. “Is that a problem?”

Eggsy knows that if he really wishes to refuse Harry will respect it. He likes the commanding tone to Harry’s voice, the way he uses his height to seem more dominant. Eggsy actually shivers. “No, sir.”

“That’s my boy.” Harry gives him a wink and what would appear to be a friendly hug…although Eggsy figures Harry doesn’t normally squeeze the arse of his friends when he hugs them.

“We will see ye after ye finish work, lad.” Hamish hugs him as well, and Eggsy feels the press of his lips on the back of his neck.

“Yeah…thanks for coming in…nice surprise,” he says, smiling when they both look pleased. He watches them leave the shop, heaving a happy sigh. He can’t believe this is his life right now.

He can’t believe it even more when he steps out of the shop at 2:05 and finds a gorgeous cab out front. “Mr. Unwin, sir? Mr. Hart sent me to pick you up.” The uniformed chauffeur opens the door for him.

“Thanks, mate,” Eggsy says faintly. He climbs into the backseat, tugging his duffel behind him. The inside of the cab is just as beautiful as the outside, with leather seats and real wooden paneling. There’s even a tiny bar tucked into the partition. He reaches for it and then snatches his hand back. 

“Please feel free, sir.” The driver catches his eye in the rearview mirror. 

“All right.” Maybe it will help to calm his nerves. He’s been on pins and needles all morning thinking about the weekend to come. He’s unsure what he’s more worked up about…finally getting into bed with Hamish and Harry or the idea of them actually wanting him there. He hopes he can live up to their expectations both in bed and out of it.

He pours himself a half-glass of whiskey and takes a few sips. It burns going down his throat but it’s a welcome sensation. This is the good stuff, he can tell. He empties the glass and considers a second but realizes it’s not a good idea. He doesn’t want to arrive to their house half-sloshed and he didn’t eat much for lunch.

The car soon pulls up in front of the house and he thanks the driver. The door opens as soon as he reaches it and Hamish smiles down at him. “Hello, lad.”

“Hi, Hamish.” He steps inside and waits for the door to close before stepping on tiptoe to kiss him. “Cab was aces, but what the fuck? I mean…that was posh.”

“One of the company cars we use now and then for elite clients. I figured you deserved a bit of pampering.” Harry comes down the hall and kisses him as well. He smacks his lips. “Someone sampled the bar.”

“Is that all right?” Eggsy asks anxiously. “Driver said I could.”

“Of course it was all right,” Harry answers immediately. “Although I thought you might like a drink as you clean up.”

“I’d like that, but I ain’t had much to eat, maybe it’s not a good idea.”

“We have a large tub in the en suite, we thought maybe ye’d like to soak a bit,” Hamish tells him. “We could bring you something to nibble at while ye rest there.”

“Wow…you weren’t kidding when you said about pampering me…a boy could get used to this,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“We hope you do get used to it,” Harry says softly. “Now run along upstairs with Hamish and I’ll prepare your drink and a plate.” 

Harry’s off to the kitchen before Eggsy can protest. “Come along, lad.” Hamish leads the way upstairs. He goes into the bedroom and motions to the en suite. 

“Where should I put this?” Eggsy motions to his bag.

“That is up to you, lad. Ye can put it in the guest room, or keep it in here.” The sentence is heavy with meaning. Hamish is still giving Eggsy the option to sleep alone.

“I’ll just keep it here,” Eggsy decides, putting it in a corner of the room.

“Very well,” Hamish replies, but he looks pleased. He turns on the light in the en suite. “Here ye go. Wear what ye like, of course, but we have a dressing gown for ye.” 

Eggsy touches the plus green robe hanging on the back of the door. “Ya got this just for me?”

“Aye. Ye will learn…Harry LOVES shopping. Especially for someone else. I would nae be surprised if he has matching pajamas for ye.”

“Wow.” Eggsy pets the dressing gown. “That was nice of him.”

“He puts on a lot of posh airs but underneath he is a teddy bear. His heart is quite large.”

“Heard that about myself as well…sometimes my heart is too big…causes me trouble. Wrecked a car once cuz I didn’t wanna hit a fox.”

“We promise to take very good care of your heart, lad,” Hamish murmurs. Eggsy leans against the door and licks his lips. Hamish smiles, cups Eggsy’s chin in his hand, and kisses him.

Eggsy sighs into the kiss, leaning forward unconsciously until he is pressed against Hamish’s body. He twines his hands across the back of Hamish’s neck, fingers trailing over the back of his bald head. He feels one of Hamish’s large hands on his arse and sighs again. When Hamish finally releases him Eggsy knows he has a dopey smile on his face. 

“I hope you haven’t started without me.” Harry actually rushes into the room and almost collides with Hamish.

“As if I would deny ye the joy of seeing Eggsy’s body for the first time,” Hamish says to his husband. “Ye would never let me hear the end of it.” He then looks down at Eggsy. “Lad, if this makes ye uncomfortable, we can leave the room until ye are in the bath.”

“No,” Eggsy says immediately. “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable. Just hope you ain’t disappointed.”

“My boy, we can barely keep our hands off you while your clothes are ON, so I doubt it will be a disappointment,” Harry tells him. He places the glass and plate by the sink.

“All right,” Eggsy says with a sigh. He toes off his work shoes and carefully places them to the side. He then pulls off his socks and tucks them into his shoes. Hamish leans over and starts the water in the tub, pouring in a generous amount of something in a pretty pink bottle. The bath is soon full of steam and a pleasant floral scent. Eggsy pulls his shirt off and hears Harry sigh.

“You are beautiful,” Harry murmurs.

“Ain’t all that,” Eggsy says with a shrug. He decides if he has an audience, he should perform a bit. He turns his back to them and undoes his jeans, making sure to twist his body a bit to accentuate the muscles in his back. He then pushes the jeans down, bending over to get them over his feet.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” This time it’s Hamish and Eggsy grins at his feet. He slowly stands up, winks, and shoves his pants down.

“God,” Harry says in a strangled voice. Eggsy gasps as Harry grabs his husband and kisses him hard. Hamish is just as ferocious, fisting his hands in Harry’s cardigan and biting at his bottom lip. They finally let go and stare at Eggsy as he slowly turns around.

Eggsy blushes from his knees to his forehead. His cock is half-hard but slowly grows harder as two pairs of beautiful eyes look him over. “You are stunning,” Hamish says. He slowly walks over and rests his hands on Eggsy’s waist. “Absolutely beautiful.”

“I…”

“Don’t contradict my husband, young man,” Harry orders, coming over to kiss Eggsy. “Please get in the tub before we molest you.”

He takes Eggsy’s hand and helps him step in. The water is just the right temperature and Eggsy sinks down with a grateful sigh. “This is aces…thank you.”

“Of course, darling.” Harry removes his cardigan and cuffs the sleeves of his shirt.

“What are you doing?” Eggsy asks.

“Why, feeding you, of course.” Hamish hands him a towel and Harry folds it and places it by the tub. Hamish then hands him the glass and plate. “Open up, dear boy.”

Eggsy obeys and Harry pops a piece of cheese into his mouth. As he chews Eggsy takes a moment to look around. The bath is done in beautiful shades of sea green and peach, and the tub is large enough to definitely fit two of them, if not three. Harry offers him a sip of the whiskey and Eggsy coughs a bit. “Sorry…not used to the good stuff.”

“You will get used to it,” Harry promises. “Only the best for you.”

“Can I ask a question and you won’t get mad?” Eggsy says timidly. This has been on his mind for a day or two and he needs to get it out.

“Of course, lad.” Hamish closes the toilet and sits on it.

“Did you treat all your…” Eggsy searches for a word. “Uh, lovers, like this?”

“Well, everyone’s circumstances were a bit different,” Harry says. “But I like to take care of them, show them their value.”

“Ya barely know me. I could be a serial killer.”

“We know ye aren’t,” Hamish says and Harry gives him an odd look. “We just know.”

“Could be bad in bed.”

“You could,” Hamish agrees, “But that does nae mean ye dinnae deserve a hot bath after work.”

Harry quiets Eggsy with more cheese, some bread, and some cubed ham. “There was one young man who took advantage of Harry’s generosity. He allowed Harry to shower him with gifts and then started asking for specific things. It was shortly after that when we decided to terminate the relationship,” Hamish tells him. “We have been much more careful in who we allow into our lives since then.”

“I won’t never do that,” Eggsy says earnestly. “Swear down. You’s really sweet to me, doing something like this, and I really appreciate it.”

“We know, lad. We can tell,” Hamish assures him. 

Eggsy empties the plate as well as the glass but he still has a gentle buzz going by the time Harry moves so Eggsy can wash himself. He can tell Harry desperately wants to do it himself but doesn’t wish to push too fast. Eggsy scrubs behind his neck, down his chest, and over his arms before saying, “Oh, I forgot. I have something for ya in my back pocket.” He nods in the direction of his clothing.

Hamish gets up and pulls the folded paper from the pocket. Eggsy nods for him to unfold it. “This is…test results?”

“Yeah. Stopped by the free clinic before work, they do the tests right away. Just wanted ya to see I’m clean. I know things were weird with us, like I said all those things and then agreed ta go out with ya, but I’m not a slag…wrap it up every time, at least for fucking. Oral not so much.” They stare at him and he blushes. “Just, uh, figured you should know, even though I’m pretty sure we’re gonna be using condoms.”

“Aye, we will,” Hamish says. “We appreciate this, lad. Very thoughtful of you.”

“Why don’t we allow Eggsy to finish his bath in peace?” Harry says suddenly, getting to his feet and wincing a bit. When Eggsy gives him an anxious look, he says, “Oh, don’t worry, my boy. Just the aches and pains of old age.”

“You ain’t old,” Eggsy says immediately.

“Aren’t you sweet?” Harry asks. He takes the plate and glass and leaves the room.

Hamish leans down to kiss the top of Eggsy’s head. “Take your time, lad. We’ll be waiting out there for ye…and whatever we do next is up to you. If ye wish to remain in the bedroom, we will. If ye wish to go downstairs and watch telly or just talk, we are fine with that as well.”

“Yes, Hamish,” Eggsy says obediently. Once Hamish leaves the room and closes the door Eggsy slowly slides under the water. He misjudges the depth of the tub and comes up sputtering. He thinks about them finding him dead from drowning in their tub and starts giggling. Fuck, that whiskey was strong.

He finally pulls the plug on the tub and stands up, carefully not to fling water everywhere as he steps out of the tub. He dries himself with a fluffy thick towel and hangs it back up, then pulls on the dressing gown. “Bloody hell,” he mutters, burying his face in the soft fabric. He then pads over to the sink and finds a comb to fix his hair. He stares at himself in the mirror, trying to wrap his mind around the situation. These intelligent, posh, attractive men want him. HIM. He’s in a beautiful home, wrapped in an expensive dressing gown, and he was just hand-fed in a huge tub. Life is good.

Life will get even better when he gets his idiotic arse into the other room with those posh attractive men, he realizes. He takes a deep breath, tightens the belt of his gown, and opens the door.

Harry is fussing about in the closet while Hamish sits on the edge of the bed. They’re bickering about something, Hamish pointing at Harry while Harry rolls his eyes. They both stop talking when Eggsy comes out of the en suite. “Feel better, lad?”

“Yeah, thanks. That was perfect.” Eggsy looks at Harry, looks at Hamish, and makes a decision of alcohol-infused bravery. He goes to Hamish and flips the gown open a bit so he can straddle Hamish’s lap. “So…” Eggsy runs a finger up and down Hamish’s chest. “Ya want me to call you Daddy, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was SUPPOSED to be the beginning of the smut but my eyes are so tired and I thought EVERYONE, including our boys, deserve the best sex ever. Next chapter, swear down!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally...sweet naughty times.

FIVE

Merlin can only stare at the handsome face in front of him. He hears Harry clear his throat and close the closet doors. He rests his hands on Eggsy’s waist and looks into the beautiful eyes. “Aye, lad…it is something I have always liked.”

“Ain’t never done that before.” Eggsy frowns a bit and Merlin just has to kiss it away. Eggsy then glances at Harry to make sure he’s included in the conversation. “Ain’t done a lot of things before, but I want to…want to do them with you.”

“Eggsy, there is no shame in having to learn new things,” Harry says as he walks over.

“You’ll teach me…take care of me…” Eggsy says, and it’s not a question. They are statements of fact and he nods as he runs his hands over Merlin’s chest. 

“Always,” Merlin murmurs. 

Eggsy kisses him, hands grasping at Merlin’s shoulders. “I’ll do my best,” Eggsy whispers. He places his forehead against Merlin’s and reaches down to undo the belt of the dressing gown. Once it’s open he shrugs a bit and the robe falls from his shoulders, down his arms, and puddles onto the floor. “Wanna be a good boy for you…Daddy.”

Merlin shudders and closes his eyes. Christ that shouldn’t sound so good. When he opens his eyes Eggsy is sitting back a bit, looking anxious and biting his bottom lip. That won’t do. “I’m sure you’ll be a very good boy.” Merlin’s hands wander over the broad shoulders, the strong back. “I wouldn’t want to have to punish ye.”

“Would I like the punishment?”

Merlin grins. “Perhaps ye would, my cheeky boy.”

“I think that depends on who is giving it.” Harry runs a finger down Eggsy’s cheek. Harry’s eyes are dark and his voice has deepened ever so slightly. Merlin shivers again. 

“Think I’d take whatever you give me no matter what, Daddy,” Eggsy says, looking up at Harry. He then shakes his head. “No…don’t sound right, calling you that.”

“That is correct, my boy…it is not something I prefer. You may call me what Merlin does on occasion…sir.”

Eggsy swallows hard and licks his lips. “Yes, sir.”

Harry fists his hand in Eggsy’s hair and swoops down for a hard kiss. “Now, why don’t you get off your Daddy’s lap and help him undress while I get some things prepared?”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy whispers, and Merlin thinks he might just come on the spot. 

“And hang up your robe. You were not raised in a barn, I’m sure,” Harry tells him. 

“No, sir.” Eggsy climbs from Merlin’s lap and picks up his robe. Merlin watches him walk away as he stands up. 

“Harry, I might not live through this.”

“We will die happy men,” Harry agrees.

Merlin has his shoes and socks off by the time Eggsy returns. “I dunno where to put your clothes.”

“On that chair is fine, Eggsy. We will take care of them later,” Harry says.

Eggsy takes the hem of Merlin’s jumper and slowly pulls it up. “Fuck,” he whispers as Merlin’s bare chest is revealed. “You are gorgeous, Daddy.”

“Thank ye, lad. Old age creeps up on you. I try my best to hold it off with regular exercise.”

“Ain’t just that.” Eggsy runs a finger over the ink above Merlin’s heart. “This…this is sexy.” He looks up at Merlin questioningly. “Why a deer?”

“It is nae just a deer, lad. It is a hart.”

Eggsy’s beautiful smile flashes out. “Perfect.” He leans in and gently presses his lips along the tattoo. Merlin groans and closes his eyes, hands reaching out to steady himself. He gasps when he feels another set of lips on his back. 

“Perfect indeed.” 

Merlin leans his head back to kiss Harry on the mouth, moaning as Eggsy’s hands slide up over his chest. “You’s are beautiful together,” Eggsy says quietly. “Like you was made for each other.”

“We like to think we were,” Harry says with a smile, biting Merlin’s shoulder. “Sorry for interrupting, I couldn’t resist.”

“Don’t think we’re ever gonna complain about kissing you, right, Hamish?”

“I highly doubt it.”

Merlin cannot manage to say more as Eggsy slowly drops to his knees and undoes the button of Merlin’s jeans. He presses a kiss just south of Merlin’s naval as he gets the zipper down. Eggsy slowly pushes the jeans down and helps Merlin out of them. He folds them nicely, hands them to Harry, and goes back to Merlin. He kisses above the elastic of Merlin’s pants and Merlin blushes a bit as his prick pushes at the fabric. Eggsy briefly rubs his cheek over the bulge before reaching up and working the pants down. “Holy fuck,” Eggsy gasps, and Merlin winces. He knows he is large; Harry’s prick is proportionate to his height but Merlin is a bit larger. Most of the younger men have been willing at the beginning, but once they realize how big Merlin truly is they prefer not to suck him or allow him inside. He prepares himself for the worst. “It’s like you stepped out of my fucking fantasies.” Eggsy clutches at Merlin’s thighs. “I want…can I…”

“Not yet, lad,” Merlin says. “We must take care of Harry.”

“Yes, Daddy. Sorry sir.” Eggsy slowly stands up. “Can I just touch it once?”

“Aye,” Merlin says, drawing a shuddering breath as Eggsy’s hands wrap around him. One hand cannot fully close around Merlin’s prick, but Eggsy alternates, drawing one hand then the other up the thick shaft. Merlin feels Harry step up behind him again, feels Harry’s tongue drag across his shoulder.

“That is one of the most beautiful things I’ve seen in a long time,” Harry whispers in his ear. “I think our boy is going to take very good care of you.”

“Of us,” Merlin corrects, turning his head and sucking on Harry’s bottom lip.

Merlin watches Eggsy. His eyes never leave Merlin’s prick and he licks his lips more than once as he strokes him. “All right, lad.”

Eggsy regretfully steps away. He moves around Merlin to kiss Harry, nimble fingers undoing the buttons of Harry’s shirt. He sighs as he pushes the fabric from Harry’s body. “Oh, sir, you’re gorgeous too.” Eggsy presses a line of kisses across Harry’s chest before taking the shirt and draping it over the back of the chair. “No tattoos?”

“No,” Harry says, sharing a look with Merlin. Merlin can have a tattoo; he doesn’t go into the field. Harry can have no distinguishing marks. “Terrified of needles, I’m afraid.”

“Pity…you’d look beautiful. Always wanted a tattoo.” Eggsy’s hands trail over Harry’s skin. “Couldn’t never afford it.”

“Perhaps we could get you one,” Merlin says, and Harry grins.

“Perhaps we could…mark you as ours,” Harry adds, leaning in for a kiss. Eggsy moans against his mouth.

“Yes, sir…wanna be yours.”

He sinks to the ground again and this time Merlin gets to watch as he undresses Harry. Harry’s already slipped off his house slippers, and Eggsy eagerly undoes the belt and slides down the expensive trousers. He folds them and Merlin takes them to hang over the chair. Eggsy sighs as he takes off Harry’s pants, looking up at Harry for permission to touch. Harry nods and Eggsy begins to stroke him. “I realize I am a bit subpar compared to Hamish,” Harry says lightly. 

“No…you’re just right.” Eggsy licks his lips. “You’re killing me…want one of ya in my mouth, either, both, don’t care.”

“Our boy is greedy,” Harry says with a grin, running his hand through Eggsy’s hair. “Go ahead.”

“Thank you, sir,” Eggsy barely gets out before his mouth is on Harry’s cock.

Harry gasps and closes his eyes, both hands fisting in Eggsy’s hair. Merlin can only stare as he watches Eggsy’s tongue slide around the hard shaft, flicking over the head before drawing Harry into his mouth. Merlin finally gets his act together and leans in to kiss his husband. His hand moves up to gently tug at Harry’s nipples, something he knows he enjoys. “That’s a good boy,” Harry gasps, looking down at Eggsy. Eggsy’s eyes slowly move up to meet Harry’s as he sucks him, hand twisting over the smooth skin as he works. Harry finally takes Eggsy by the hair and gently moves him away. “Now your Daddy…but you must ask politely like a good boy.”

Eggsy looks up at Merlin as he runs the back of his hand over his mouth. “Please, Daddy, please may I suck your cock?”

“How could I say no to such a polite young man?” Merlin says. 

Eggsy starts to stroke him with both hands again before taking just the head into his mouth. Merlin groans and leans into Harry. They kiss as Eggsy works Merlin in bit by bit. He gets about three-quarters of the way down before choking a bit, pulling back to gasp for air. Merlin starts to tell him it’s all right, he doesn’t expect anything more, but Eggsy gets back to work with a determined look on his face. Merlin groans and puts a hand on the back of Eggsy’s head, guiding him but not forcing him. He doesn’t have to. Eggsy goes down further each time, letting Merlin’s prick choke him a bit before coming up for air. Harry’s mouth is everywhere, on Merlin’s shoulders, his back, his neck, teeth biting down at the bottom of Merlin’s throat. “He’s good,” Harry murmurs against Merlin’s skin. “You are very good my boy…” He adds a bit louder.

“Bit of a size queen,” Eggsy admits, his voice raspy and his mouth wet with saliva. A flare of jealousy flows through Merlin. He doesn’t like the idea of his boy’s mouth on anyone else, although that is completely ridiculous. “Ain’t never had no one like you before, though, Daddy.” Eggsy kisses the head. 

“We’ve been neglecting our boy,” Harry says decidedly. “Why don’t you get on the bed with Hamish, Eggsy, so we can remedy that?”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy gets to his feet, eyes a bit glassy, legs unsteady. Merlin helps him onto the bed and crawls up over him, kissing the swollen lips. He hears Harry pull a chair from the corner of the room and place it a short distance from the bed. “Sir, ain’t…don’t you want…” Eggsy looks up at Merlin. “I mean, I like bein’ here with you right now but I thought…”

“Harry likes to watch sometimes, lad,” Merlin tells him, nuzzling his way down Eggsy’s jaw to kiss the adorable mole on his throat. Eggsy whimpers and thrusts up a bit. 

“Someone has to keep you two in line,” Harry teases. “Tell you what to do.”

Eggsy groans and arches up for a kiss. “Yes, sir, please…”

“And someone needs to make sure you’re being good for your Daddy. He is much more forgiving than I am.”

Merlin smiles at that, kissing his way down Eggsy’s chest. It’s true; in the bedroom Harry is the discipline and Merlin is the one who coddles and spoils. He sees Harry sit in the chair, legs splayed a bit, cock hard and red against his stomach. He bites and sucks at Eggsy’s hipbone until he’s satisfied with the mark he leaves there. “Oh, Daddy,” Eggsy sighs, hand resting at the back of Merlin’s head. “Feels good.”

“That’s all I want, lad. I want ye to feel good.” He draws a line of kisses down the inside of Eggsy’s gorgeous thighs, first one leg, then the other. Eggsy whimpers and unconsciously spreads his legs a bit, bending at the knee. “Oh, you beautiful thing,” he whispers. He licks a slow line down Eggsy’s cock, ignoring the head and moving down to suck at his balls.

“Daddy!” Eggsy gasps, arching his back. “Daddy, please…”

“Please what, my lad?” Merlin slides his hands under Eggsy’s arse to lift him up.

“You do beg nicely, Eggsy,” Harry says. “I’d like to hear more.”

“Please, Daddy…my cock…please suck it…”

Merlin licks back up, his mouth hovering just millimeters from the head. “Ask me again.”

“Fuck, Daddy, just…”

“Now, Eggsy, that’s not how we ask,” Harry says. Eggsy turns his head and gives him a murderous look. “Oh.” Harry chuckles with delight. “Our boy has a bit of a temper, Hamish.”

“Is that so?” Merlin kneels back.

“I’m sorry…sorry, Daddy, please…I just…I want your mouth.” Eggsy writhes beneath him.

“Apologize to Harry for being rude.” 

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“And show me where ye want my mouth.”

Eggsy swallows hard as he touches his cock. “Here…and…and here…please, Daddy. I’ll be good,” he says earnestly.

“Harry?” Merlin asks.

“This is all very new, and I’m sure he’s quite sorry. You are forgiven, Eggsy.” Harry nods at Merlin.

Merlin leans down again, taking almost the entire length of Eggsy’s cock into his mouth. He has practice with Harry, and Eggsy’s not as large. Eggsy shouts and digs his hands into the duvet. “Yes…fuck thank you…fuck, Hamish…I mean, Daddy…”

Merlin ignores the slip and continues to slowly wreck their boy. His fingers ghost over Eggsy’s entrance without trying to push in, and his mouth and tongue are everywhere. Eggsy is soon whimpering, one arm thrown over his head as his hips continue to thrust up. “That is enough, Hamish,” Harry says finally. “Hands and knees, dear boy.” He gets up from his chair to stand by the bed. “Facing me.”

Eggsy slowly pulls himself up into the required position, arms and legs shaking. “Fuck.” He buries his face in the bed for a moment. 

“Too much?” Harry asks, his voice closer to normal. He tilts Eggsy’s chin up so he can look him in the eye. “Please be honest.”

“Ain’t too much,” Eggsy pants. “Fucking perfect is what it is.”

Merlin preens a bit and Harry rolls his eyes. “No need for exaggeration, my boy,” he says and Merlin snorts. “Now, I do believe on that very first day you mentioned something about being the filling in our ‘ice cream sandwich.’ Isn’t that right?”

“Fuck, don’t remind me of the embarrassing stuff I said that day,” Eggsy says. Merlin leans around him to gather the lube and condom from the nightstand. 

“Well, we didn’t think it was anything to be embarrassed about,” Harry continues. “Daddy’s going to fuck you now, Eggsy, and I’d like you to suck my cock while he does it.”

“Oh, God.” Eggsy buries his face in the pillow again. Merlin wets two of his fingers and starts working them into Eggsy as he and Harry talk.

“If you think it will be too much…”

“No, it’s fine…just, fuck…been dreaming about this…” Eggsy arches his back and hisses. “Fuck…just…been a while.”

“Daddy will take good care of you, Eggsy.” Harry kneels by the bed and starts kissing him.

It’s obvious it’s been a while. Eggsy is hot and tight, and Merlin is careful as he opens him up. After a while he adds a third finger, something he wouldn’t normally do but he is large and this is Eggsy’s first time having him. Eggsy starts rocking back to meet each push of Merlin’s fingers, whimpering into Harry’s mouth. “Are ye ready, lad?” Merlin kisses his way up Eggsy’s spine, then leans over to kiss Harry as well. Eggsy nods and Harry stands up.

“Now, Eggsy, use your words…”

“Please, Daddy, please fuck me,” Eggsy gasps. “Been good.”

The words wash over Merlin and go straight to his prick. He opens the condom and somehow manages to get it on, which is a surprise with how much his hands are shaking. He coats himself with lube and starts to gently press inside, just working the head in and out until it finally slips in. Eggsy groans and looks up at Harry, eyes almost closed. “You are beautiful, Eggsy,” Harry murmurs. He starts to stroke his cock but doesn’t move any closer. “Such a good boy.”

“Wanna be your good boy,” Eggsy whispers and Merlin’s hips stutter of their own accord. He slides in deeper and Eggsy gasps. “So big…fuck, Daddy…”

“It will get easier, I assure you,” Harry says, his voice low and comforting. “Soon you’ll get used to it, and it will be nothing at all for you to take your Daddy’s cock any time he wishes…”

“Yes,” Eggsy hisses.

“Oh, does my boy like that?” Harry asks with a sly grin. Hamish groans and clutches at Eggsy’s hips, trying to keep from thrusting all the way in. “Would you like it that way? Perhaps we could keep you plugged, and any time he wanted, he could bend you over and fuck you.”

“Yes, sir…please…” Eggsy gasps as Merlin finally gets himself all the way in.

“Perhaps we could take you to a movie,” Harry continues, stroking himself and stepping a bit closer. “We could get you nice and hard in the dark, tease you until you’re whimpering. And then I can drive us home while you ride Hamish in the back of the car, begging for your Daddy’s prick like the little cockslut you are.”

“Jesus, Harry,” Merlin gasps. He pulls out and back in again, still digging his hands into Eggsy’s hips.

“Please, sir, want that…”

“If he’s still able to speak, Hamish, you’re not doing something right,” Harry comments. “Fuck him.”

Merlin growls and shoves inside. Eggsy whimpers and Harry takes him by the hair. “Here you go, my boy. This will keep you from talking.” He teases his cock at Eggsy’s lips and he eagerly opens wide. Harry moans and shudders as Eggsy takes him in. “That’s it…good boy…such a very lovely boy.”

Merlin finally has to look away from where Eggsy is happily slurping at Harry’s cock. He focuses on his hands and how they press into Eggsy’s skin. He’s fairly certain he’s going to leave marks. Eggsy is tight around him, and Harry’s words have Merlin floating. And unfortunately the bastard isn’t stopping. 

“You’re going to make us come, darling, and when you’re done we’re going to take such good care of you,” Harry coos. “But you have to do your job, take care of me and your Daddy. I know you want to do that…want to be the perfect boy.”

Eggsy tightens around Merlin and he hisses. “Christ, Harry, will you…” The orgasm hits Merlin almost out of nowhere, going from a slight tingle throughout his body to a pulse of heat as he comes. He fucks himself through it as best he can, continuing to thrust into Eggsy until every drop spills into the condom. “Jesus…” He leans over to kiss Eggsy’s back.

“Open up, darling…just your tongue…just your pretty tongue…that’s a good boy…” Harry pulls Eggsy’s head back. Harry strokes himself hard and fast, pearly drops of come spattering onto Eggsy’s lips and tongue. Eggsy eagerly swallows, licking his lips and opening for more until Harry finally pulls away.

Merlin slowly pulls out and disposes of the condom. He reaches for the small towel Harry’s placed on the nightstand and wipes Eggsy clean before rolling him over. Eggsy flops onto his back, mouth red and swollen, chest heaving. “Thank you, my sweet lad,” Merlin murmurs, crawling up to lay at Eggsy’s side. Harry lays on his other side, snuggling close and kissing Eggsy’s cheek.

“Such a good boy…you were so good for us,” Harry murmurs.

They both start touching him, stroking him, gently plucking at his nipples and finding out what places make him squirm. They finally get serious, hands moving in tandem over his cock until he comes with a loud cry. Merlin is shocked to see tears run down from the green eyes. “Eggsy. Did we hurt you, did we…”

“No…swear down. Fuck.” Eggsy giggles a bit, wiping at his face. “Was just intense, I guess. Never cried like that before…sorry.”

“No need to apologize. It was incredible. You were incredible.” Harry kisses his forehead, his nose, his cheek. 

“I…I tried. Like I said, ain’t never been with two blokes before.”

“Well, I hope we were worth the wait,” Merlin says lightly, although secretly he’s worried. It’s always awkward being with someone new, and he really hopes Eggsy enjoyed it.

“Are you kidding? You definitely ruined me for any other men ever,” Eggsy tells him. He leans over to give Merlin a kiss, then turns and kisses Harry. “That was incredible. Always…always wanted someone to like, tell me what to do, put me in my place. Kinda weird since in regular life I hate that. I…I suppose you could say I rebel against authority.”

“No wonder ye and Harry get along so well,” Merlin says wryly and Harry rolls his eyes. “As long as ye enjoyed it.”

“Enjoyed is a giant understatement, bruv.” Eggsy kisses him again and yawns.

“We’ve worn him out,” Harry says, looking immensely pleased.

“Ye may sleep if ye like, lad. We have nowhere to be.”

“Don’t go,” Eggsy says anxiously. “Stay here with me?”

Merlin understands even if Eggsy doesn’t. It isn’t a drop, really, but Eggsy is feeling needy and tactile. “We are nae going anywhere, Eggsy.” 

Harry leans across Eggsy to kiss Merlin. “Hamish is right. We aren’t going anywhere.”


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

When Eggsy wakes up the sun is coming in the opposite side of the room and he’s alone in the bed. He glances at the bedside clock and is shocked to see it’s a little after six. He yawns and stretches, smiling at the familiar ache in his arse. He could get used to that particular ache. He smiles even more when he sees the green dressing gown laid out on the other side of the bed.

Eggsy gets up, uses the loo and pulls on the dressing gown. He doesn’t have slippers or anything like that so he tugs on his trainers without socks and heads downstairs. He can hear voices coming from the kitchen and tiptoes down the hall. What he hears makes him frown.

“Ye dinnae have to cook again, Harry. I’m sure Eggsy does nae expect it.”

“I know, but I want him to enjoy himself here.”

“Harry Hart…do ye really think he dinnae enjoy what’s happened so far today?”

“Well, yes, I know he did, but…I want him to stay.” Eggsy’s heart breaks a bit at the emotion in Harry’s voice. “Crazy, I know. We’ve just met him. I cannot expect him to promise forever after one really excellent fuck. For all we know he could be sick of us by Monday.”

“Harry, I understand. We’ve discussed this.” Hamish presses his forehead to Harry’s. “We both feel strongly for the lad…stronger than we ever have before. It’s frightening. But we cannae push him. We cannae make him feel he owes us something just because we’re a pair of besotted old fools.”

“I’m not besotted.”

“I call bullshit on that,” Hamish says calmly and Eggsy covers his mouth with his hand to keep in the giggle. “I do believe I heard ye call his name the other night in your sleep.”

“Liar,” Harry says just as calmly. “Although I might have dreamt about him. And I thought of him when I was doing laundry the other day…”

“And when ye were supposed to be listening to me at the table meeting?” Hamish adds.

Eggsy isn’t sure what that means but he doesn’t really pay attention. All he knows is that the like him. It’s a ridiculous word, but they like him. They think about him when he’s not there. They DREAM about him. Pleasure washes through him…he’s not the only one. Their feelings are as strong as his own. He takes a deep breath, tightens the belt of his dressing gown and struts into the kitchen. “Can’t believe you two let me sleep this long!”

“There’s nothing wrong with a nap,” Harry says. “How do you feel, darling?”

“Hungry, actually,” Eggsy says, rubbing at his stomach. “Do…do you think we could order in? My treat.”

“Absolutely not,” Harry snaps and Eggsy actually stumbles back a bit.

“Harry,” Hamish snaps back.

“I’m sorry, Eggsy. Of course we can order in, but there is no need for you to pay.”

“I just thought…I mean, you’re letting me stay here and all…wanted to do something nice for you.” Eggsy tries something he rarely does. He gives an intentional pout, and Harry visibly wilts.

“Oh, you sweet boy.” Harry comes over to kiss him. “Just having you here is very nice for us, isn’t it, Hamish?”

“Aye, Harry, it is.” Hamish thinks for a moment. “If ye like, lad, ye may pay for our dinner tonight, and we will go somewhere nice for lunch tomorrow on us.”

“Sounds fair enough,” Eggsy says. “Please, Harry?” Eggsy snuggles close.

“That sounds lovely.” Harry kisses him again.

Eggsy blushes a bit. “Didn’t, uh, didn’t know what you wanted me to do.” He toys with the belt of his dressing gown. “If ya wanted me naked, or in this, or…”

“Eggsy, how do ye feel right now?” Hamish comes over to hug him.

“A bit underdressed, if I’m bein’ honest.”

“And we ALWAYS want ye to be honest. Let’s decide what we’re having for dinner, and ye can run up and change and get your wallet.”

“All right.” 

They decide on Thai food, something Eggsy likes but rarely splurges on. He orders his favorite, chicken pad see ew, and goes up to change clothes. When he arrives back downstairs in trakkies and a vest he finds the two men in the living room. “Come sit down, lad. They said the food should be here in thirty minutes.”

Eggsy snuggles between them on the sofa, Hamish’s arm around his shoulders and Harry’s hand in his. “So…got any plans for us over the next few days, or are we just going from bed to food to telly?” Eggsy jokes.

“Well, that doesn’t sound like the WORST idea,” Harry comments, earning a flick in the ear from Hamish. “But I do believe we told you we want to date you…not just sleep with you.”

“What kinda stuff did ya have in mind?”

“What would you say to a bit of a road trip? Two hours at the most, and I will drive. My driving is MUCH better than Harry’s,” Hamish tells him. 

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“Shall we compare road accidents?”

“Shall we discuss what I was doing versus what YOU were doing?”

The men share a stormy look and Eggsy swallows hard. “So, uh, where was you thinking of us going?”

“We thought the British Motor Museum.” 

Eggsy’s mouth falls open as he stares at Harry. “Yer joking.”

“No. It’s a nice drive out to Warwickshire but not too far.”

“But you don’t like cars and things.”

“They’re not a particular favorite but I do enjoy a good museum, and this is supposed to be spectacular.”

“It is something we all will enjoy, lad, I promise ye,” Hamish says. “As much as Harry wants to please ye, if he dinnae wish to go he would not agree to it.”

“Okay. That sounds aces…thanks.” Eggsy beams up at Harry and kisses him. “And thank YOU.” He turns and kisses Hamish as well.

 

Eggsy can’t remember an evening he’s enjoyed as much as this one. He goes out with his mates now and then, but they’re always worried about money, and more often than not one of them gets drunk and picks a fight with someone. Eggsy usually prefers to just stay in. He pays for dinner and they both thank him profusely. Instead of eating out of the takeaway boxes Harry insists on sitting at the table and using plates, and Hamish takes great pleasure in making fun of him for his prissy ways. Harry makes a comment about the Scottish eating out of troughs in their barns and that’s all it takes for the playful banter to progress. Eggsy loves watching them; for all the snapping and bickering it is so very obvious that they love each other.

After dinner he leaves the room to use the loo, and when he comes back they’re kissing in front of the sink. He blushes and looks at his feet, feeling as if he’s intruding on something. “Look, maybe I should just sleep in the guest room tonight.”

“Eggsy!” Harry hurries over. “Why? Did we do something? Say something? Push you?”

“If we didn’t, ye are pushing him now, Harry,” Hamish growls, although he walks over as well.

“I just…I feel like I’m taking up the time you two should be spending together, dunno.”

“Eggsy, Harry and I are together all the time, or as much as we can be with our jobs,” Hamish tells him. “Ye are a welcome distraction, trust me.”

“All right. But if ya need time together, just tell me, yeah? I won’t be upset,” Eggsy promises.

“We will,” Harry tells him, kissing his nose.

They cuddle on the sofa and watch television, although Eggsy is ashamed of the way he starts yawning around nine o’clock. “Sorry,” he says after the tenth yawn.

“Ye had a long day at work, lad, and then I do believe we wore ye out a bit,” Hamish teases, licking the side of his neck.

“Mmm, yeah, ya did.” Eggsy reaches back to hold Hamish’s head in place.

“None of that, my cheeky boy,” Hamish murmurs in his ear. “Ye need to sleep. If ye are tired, we will go to bed.”

“You two don’t gotta go to bed cuz of me,” Eggsy protests sleepily.

“Nae, lad. We shall retire as well. Go on up and prepare for bed and we will be along.”

“I don’t know,” Eggsy says as he stands up.

“My boy, Hamish is politely trying to get you into bed so we can cuddle you until you fall asleep,” Harry tells him. “Now do run along or I will have to punish you.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy says with a sly grin. 

After he’s done in the loo he briefly debates about what to wear to bed. He usually sleeps in his pants, or nothing at all, and he knows they won’t care what he wears as long as he’s there between them. He finally decides on nothing at all and is waiting under the covers when they finally make it upstairs.

“I do like the look of ye in our bed, lad,” Hamish says as Eggsy peeks out over the duvet. 

“Seriously one of the most comfortable beds I’ve ever been in, swear down,” Eggsy says honestly. He stretches out and sighs happily as they start to undress.

“Do you like what you see, my boy?” Harry asks, going over to kiss Hamish and pull the jumper over his head. 

“Always,” Eggsy says. “But ya don’t gotta put on a show…get ready for bed and join me. I’m horribly lonely.” He writhes a bit under the covers. “Will just have ta entertain myself if ya take too long.”

Harry groans and looks as if he’s ready to jump into the bed still dressed. “Ye will kick yourself later, Harry, if your clothes end up in a pile on the floor.”

Harry sighs. “You are right, my love.” Harry kisses Hamish again and carefully hangs up his trousers.

Eggsy starts to nod off as they putter about the bedroom although he does his best to keep his eyes open. He jolts awake as they climb into bed. “Well, what is this?” Hamish asks, his hand sliding over Eggsy’s bare hip.

“Ain’t like ya never seen it before,” Eggsy says sleepily, automatically rolling toward him a bit. 

“I believe I will never be able to see it enough,” Hamish says, kissing his forehead.

“Is our naughty boy naked under there?” Harry asks eagerly.

“Aye.”

“You run warm,” Eggsy says with a pout. “Didn’t want to have to strip down later.”

“He does run warm,” Harry agrees, although he climbs into bed in a set of red pajamas. 

“I normally sleep naked as well, but I dinnae wish to make ye uncomfortable. I suppose that was unnecessary.” Hamish climbs back out of bed and strips off his pants. “Don’t ye feel overdressed, Harry?”

“I’m fine,” Harry says. 

Hamish gets settled in and they wrap themselves around Eggsy. “Go to sleep, my lad.” Hamish gives him a tender kiss. 

“Yes, dear boy. Have pleasant dreams.” Harry kisses him as well, and then kisses Hamish. “Will it disturb you if Hamish and I talk a bit?”

“Nope.” Eggsy tucks himself onto Harry’s shoulder and falls asleep with Hamish’s large hand still resting on his hip.

 

As easily as he falls asleep, he is awakened just as easily. It comes from years of sleeping with one ear open for any sign of Dean entering his personal space. Eggsy wakes up in the middle of the night, unsure as to why he’s done so. He then realizes Harry is no longer behind him. He hears the water run in the en suite and relaxes a bit, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Hamish’s lips before waiting for Harry to return. He hears something drop onto the nightstand and figures Harry’s brought a glass of water to the bedroom.

When Harry climbs into bed he’s naked and Eggsy is suddenly a lot more awake. Harry presses himself against the back of Eggsy’s body, cock half-erect and nudging at Eggsy’s backside. He kisses the back of Eggsy’s neck, hand sliding around to splay over Eggsy’s stomach. He settles into place and Eggsy can tell he’s preparing to fall back asleep, thinking Eggsy is asleep as well.

“Mmm,” Eggsy hums, wriggling back a bit and wrapping a hand around to thread through the hair at the back of Harry’s head. “You left us.”

“I was thirsty, my boy.” Harry hitches his hips a bit, almost unconsciously. “Did I waken you?”

“Not really,” Eggsy whispers. He feels Harry’s lips work their way down the side of his throat. “Feels good…”

“Does it?” Harry breathes into his ear. His hand slides up to slowly tease at Eggsy’s nipple. “I like making you feel good.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy groans, tugging at Harry’s hair as he wiggles back against his body.

“You are so beautiful…you feel so wonderful under my hand.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whispers, turning his head to kiss him. He glances over at Hamish; in the light from the en suite he can see that he’s still sleeping. 

“May I continue?” Harry murmurs, gently nibbling at Eggsy’s lips. “If you wish to go back to sleep, darling, I’ll stop.”

“Can sleep all night,” Eggsy tells him. He starts to turn in Harry’s arms.

“No, my boy…stay where you are.” He brings a hand up to Eggsy’s mouth and allows him to lick at his fingers a bit before bringing them back to Eggsy’s nipples. He circles them with his wet fingertips before pinching. Eggsy groans and arches back. “Oh, does my naughty little boy like that?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You like a little pain?”

“Dunno how much, never really did it enough to find out.” Harry pinches down hard and Eggsy hisses, grinding his arse back.

“Well, it looks as if you like it.” Harry bites at the bottom of his neck. “We’ll have to explore that another time.” He twists back toward the side of the bed and returns with the lube and a condom. “Lift your leg, darling.” Harry helps him lift his right leg and drape it back over Harry’s own. “Oh, I do like your flexibility,” Harry murmurs. “A little assistance?” He holds out his hand and Eggsy squirts lube onto his fingers. 

“Harry,” he whispers, eyes fluttering shut as Harry starts to tease him with one finger. When he opens them again Eggsy sees Hamish watching them. “Hamish…I’m sorry…I…”

“Shh.” Hamish presses a finger to Eggsy’s lips. “No need for apologies, lad. I am quite enjoying what I’m seeing.”

Eggsy brings his hand back to thread through Harry’s curls as Harry opens him up. His cock is hard and dripping, and he sees Hamish lick his lips. “You are so tight, my boy…even after the way Hamish used you earlier.”

“Feels good, yeah?” Eggsy says, whining a bit when Harry starts with a second finger.

“Feels lovely. I cannot wait to be inside you.”

It’s Hamish that picks the condom up and opens the wrapper. He sheaths Harry and gets him wet with lube, and it’s his mouth on Eggsy’s as Harry pushes inside. Harry and Eggsy groan as one, Harry’s thickness slowly filling Eggsy until his body is pressed tight against him.

“How does that feel, lad?” Hamish murmurs against Eggsy’s lips.

“So big…perfect…”

“Not as big as Hamish, I am aware,” Harry says against Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Don’t matter who’s bigger…just good…fuck so good,” Eggsy gasps.

The angle is a bit awkward but Harry adjusts and is soon able to easily move in and out. Eggsy moans, locking eyes with Hamish. “Touch yourself,” Harry commands, and Eggsy realizes he’s not talking to him. Hamish pushes at the covers a bit and starts stroking his large cock. It is hard and red, and the precome glistens at the top before Hamish smears it with his thumb.

“Oh, that’s so fucking hot,” Eggsy whispers.

“I know. He is beautiful. I’m quite lucky.” Harry kisses along his shoulder. “Even luckier now.” He thrusts in deep and Eggsy cries out, hips pushing back to take him in. Harry starts to pant a bit, tongue flicking out over Eggsy’s skin. He places his hand at Eggsy’s neck for a moment, and Eggsy realizes he’s pushing into Harry’s palm. He feels Harry chuckle and then Harry’s hand briefly tightens around his throat. Eggsy gasps and doesn’t try to pull away. He actually pushes in a little further. “Oh, my darling boy, that is something we will need to discuss first.” He bites Eggsy’s earlobe. “But don’t think I’m going to forget.” His hand slowly creeps down Eggsy’s chest to his stomach, pressing against his lower abdomen. “Oh, fuck, Eggsy…I can feel myself here…” Harry bites his shoulder again. “I can feel my cock.” He pushes down slightly and Eggsy gasps. “I love that I’m filling you.”

“Jesus, Harry…” Hamish mutters, hand flying hard and fast over his cock. 

“Mark our boy, Hamish…make him even dirtier than he already is.”

Eggsy’s eyes are glued to Hamish as he starts to shudder. Hamish scoots as close as he can before he comes, white drops spurting onto Eggsy’s stomach and cock. “Daddy…please…” Eggsy whines. No one has touched his cock and Harry pretty much has his hands pinned down.

“Going to come inside you, my boy…fill you…wish I could…wish I could fuck you until it drips out of you…” Harry snarls, digging a hand into Eggsy’s hip as he comes. 

Eggsy moans as Harry quivers behind him. He lays there covered in Hamish’s release, Harry’s cock softening inside him. Harry slowly pulls out and rolls Eggsy onto his back. “Harry…”

“Quiet, Eggsy. Kiss Hamish…that’s a good boy.”

“Such a good boy.” Hamish rolls close and cradles Eggsy’s chin in his hand. He kisses Eggsy as Harry starts crawling down the bed, lapping at Eggsy’s stomach. 

“Oh…oh fuck. Fuck, oh fuck…” Eggsy gasps against Hamish as Harry’s mouth finds his cock. The thought of Eggsy licking Hamish’s spend from his body makes him shudder. It doesn’t take long for Harry to suck the orgasm right out of him. “Jesus fucking Christ, won’t live through another day with the two of you,” Eggsy pants.

Harry smiles up at him. “And you’re the young one.” He slowly kisses his way back up before kissing Eggsy on the nose. “All right, darling?”

“Maybe,” Eggsy manages. Harry climbs out of bed and heads for the en suite. He comes back with a warm flannel and gently cleans Eggsy all over.

“Ye are insatiable, my husband.” Hamish leans up to kiss him.

“I have you, and I have this beautiful boy…can you blame me?” Harry gives him a long tender kiss and then curls up around Eggsy. 

Eggsy lays still for a long moment, his body coming down from its post-orgasmic high and his mind slowly whirring to its normal speed. “I smell smoke,” Hamish says, nuzzling against his cheek. “Are ye doing heavy thinking, lad?”

“Not really, just…it’s a lot.” He swallows the lump in his throat. “A week ago I was working my arse off with nothing to show for it, going home to a tiny empty flat. Now I have…this.” He picks up Harry’s hand and plays with it. “Doesn’t seem real.”

“I think we all feel that way,” Harry comments. “It’s so new and exciting. Soon we will settle into a routine and while we will still be happy, it won’t be so strange.”

“Afraid I’ll do something to mess it up,” Eggsy confides quietly. “Do something stupid.”

“Eggsy, the only thing ye could do that would be defined as stupid is not speak up if ye have a concern,” Hamish tells him. “We want to make ye happy…that’s our only wish.”

“I can do that,” Eggsy says, yawning.

“Sleep, lad. I’ll make sure this filthy old man does nae waken ye again.”

“Like you didn’t enjoy it.”

“He didn’t waken me, I was up,” Eggsy protests. “And did ya hear me complaining?”

“True,” Hamish says with a grin. He kisses the side of Eggsy’s head. “Sweet dreams, lad.”

“You, too,” Eggsy murmurs, snuggling in close and simply enjoying the feeling of warmth and safety.


End file.
